The Adventure of Bopung Family
by Lele Ngambang
Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau para bopung pergi ke Jakarta untuk pertama kalinya? Seventeen fanfiction!
1. Intro

**The Adventure of Bopung Family**

 **main cast:**

Seventeen members

 **rating:**

T

 **disclaimer:**

SVT punya pledis dan para orang tuanya

 **WARNING !**

Namanya juga bopung pasti isinya ngaco udah lah ya.

* * *

.

.

 **Intro**

Di suatu tempat di sekitar daerah Jawa Timur, terdapatlah 12 pemuda ganteng bin ajaib.

Sayangnya ga waras.

Mereka semua temen baik. Udah tetanggaan sejak dulu. Pokoknya mereka udah kea keluarga banget.

Mereka adalah Ahmad, Juju, Aming, Jun, Udin, Wawan, Ajeng, Dadang, Hoshi, Jojo, Mamat, dan Uji.

Ahmad Sulthan Abraham, biasa dipanggil Ahmad. Hobinya maen bekel sama Hoshi, tetangga sebelah. Saking demennya sama bekel dia pernah nyolong punyanya Hoshi, terus ketauan abis itu langsung dipentungin sama Hoshi dan Dadang. Lagi ngebet enyak, tapi sayangnya enyak kurang peka dan keanya doi naksir Jojo deh. Dia tinggal bareng Jun, adeknya. Jago taekwondo, kalo ada maling yang mau nyolong, tinggal dibanting.

Mohamad Junaedi Wassalam, biasa dipanggil Jun. Adeknya Ahmad. Katanya Ahmad, roti bakar buatan dia enak. Saking enaknya Ahmad sampe nyuruh dia buka "Warung Roti Bakar Ajun". Dia naksir adeknya Juju, Mamat. Masih dalam masa pdkt-an bray. Gak kalah sama abangnya, dia sendiri jago wushu. Kadang suka ngenek cari duit di angkotan umum, pernah Jun lagi ngamen ada mbak-mbak yang ngeliatin dia terus, pas dia udah selese nyanyi, mbaknya langsung kasih 100rb buat dia. Sebagai tanda terima kasih tadinya dia mau salaman sama mbaknya tapi ternyata ada Mamat lagi duduk di kursi depan dan Jun berhasil jatoh dari angkot dengan ga elitnya.

Yunus Juani, nama pendeknya Juju, tapi sering dipanggil "Enyak" sama yang laen gegara sikapnya yang mirip emak-emak, suka nawar harga (Senjata ampuhnya Aming kalo pergi ke pasar) dan juga sering salah dikira cewek tapi taunya berbatang. Tinggal bareng sama Mamat, adeknya. Hobinya molor, kalo libur biasanya bangun jam 10 keatas. Sekaligus, Juju juga punya hobi buat ngabisin shampoo kampung hanya demi rambut emas miliknya. Mungkin saking lembutnya gitu sehari bisa keramas bunga 5x lebih kali ya.

Muhammad Syuhadah, biasa dipanggil Mamat. Adeknya enyak. Sering salah manggil abangnya jadi "Enyak" ato "Mak" gitu gegara cantik banget, kagak pw manggil "Abang" katanya. Kadang suka dikatain karena aksen sundanya, tapi Mamat gak gempar soal itu. Soalnya kalo ada yang ngatain tinggal panggil Jun buat ngeroyokin.

Hanif Nur Jasir, panggilannya Jojo, yang paling ganteng sekampung. Kenapa Jojo? Karena di bahasa Arab Ja bisa dibaca Jo /WOI/ Biasanya dia dikerumunin ibu-ibu pas lagi mau ke pasar, jajan pun tetep dikerumunin. Pernah sekali hampir mau diajak nikah sama salah satu ibu-ibu yang menetap. Dia demen maen gitar, tapi kadang kalo ada yang macem-macem gitarnya bisa melayang. Terus kalo lagi ngumpul, enyak sering curi pandang sama Jojo, tapi kok keanya.. Jojo ngeliatin Ahmad terus ya? Dia tinggal bareng Uji.

Livarsius Wijaya, biasa dipanggil Uji. Uji berasal dari livarsiUs wIJaya /MAKSA/ bocah yang katanya ngaku umurnya 19 tahun tapi bantet banget. Tinggal bareng Jojo gegara cuman Jojo yang normal di komplek ini. Sebenernya Aming normal sih, cuman dia males banget pasti nanti kalo lagi malem-malem Aming suka telponan sama Wawan, males denger mereka mesra coy. Biasanya kalo lagi ada kesempatan, Uji suka deket-deket sama Udin, tapi kalo udah nempel banget Udin suka dorong Uji terus biasanya ngomong "Bang udah ah geli".

Dadang Kurniadi Soleh, biasa dipanggil Dadang. Sesuai namanya dia anak yang soleh setelah Ahmad dan Aming, ranking 3 lah kira-kira. Sahabat baiknya Ajeng dan Hoshi. Tinggal bareng Hoshi. Kenapa ga bareng Ajeng juga? "Berdua aja udah berisik apalagi bertiga, kiamat" gitu kata Ahmad. Dadang punya kebiasaan buruk yaitu sering ngadain konser dadakan di dalem kamar mandi. Waktu itu Hoshi kebelet boker, jadi dia langsung ngibrit ke wc tapi di dalemnya ada Dadang yang lagi asik karaokean. Masih mending kalo suaranya enak didenger, lah ini kea kuda lagi ngelahirin. Hoshi udah gedor-gedor pintunya, udah lemparin petasan kecil (yang bentuknya mirip Hershey Kiss) biar dia keluar tapi tetep aja. Ujung-ujungnya Hoshi boker di jamban publik. Ga itu doang, dia juga sering ngilangin barang. Dia pernah ngilangin Juz' Amma punya Ahmad alhasil Ahmad langsung absen ke masjid untuk beberapa minggu.

Kuon Suryo Trenggono, biasa dipanggil Hoshi. Suryo itu berasal dari Surya, yang berarti matahari, makanya dipanggil Hoshi. Sebenernya Hoshi artinya bintang tapi mirip-mirip dikit lah sama matahari. Dia sama Dadang udah ibarat langit dan bumi. Rasanya kalo gaada mereka, nggak asik gitu. Walaupun ya suka rada berisik kalo lagi ngumpul. Paling berisik malah. Selain sering maen bekel bareng Ahmad, Ahmad juga sering ngajarin dia taekwondo. Makanya mereka berdua sering ditunjuk jadi ronda malem.

Ajeng Kurniawan, biasa dipanggil Ajeng. Tinggal bareng Wawan dan Udin. Dia suka ikut ngamen bareng Jun. Kalo Jun lagi males bawa ukulele ato pianikanya, dia nyuruh Ajeng ikut buat ngiring pake tamborin. Biasanya kalo suasana lagi murem, Ajenglah yang selalu bikin hepi lagi. Apalagi kalo udah bareng Dadang sama Hoshi, beuh ancur semua. Dari semua 12 cowo tampan ini, sifat Ajeng yang paling baperan, waktu nonton sinetron tukang bubur naik haji juga sering nangis, dan dia paling takut kalo dikacangin sama orang sekitarnya, makanya dia suka caper.

Mustofa Amin Kimen Binti Subaidah, biasa dipanggil Aming. Dari namanya aja udah tau kan pasti dia soleh banget? Yup, dia emang yang paling soleh setelah Ahmad di peringkat satu. Dari namanya aja Amin yang berarti kalo orang lagi doa dia suka nyeletuk "Amin", tapi kalo misalnya temen-temennya dia minta doa dapet jodoh ya ga dia aminin. Jir mentang-mentang udah punya Wawan songongnya selangit. Kedua dari yang bangun paling pagi setelah ahmad, kadang dia juga suka iseng sama enyak kalo lagi bulan puasa nggak bangun-bangun dibisikin gitu, "Nanti om jojo ga bakal notis lo" yang langsung disamber bangun. Terus dia nggak betah sama tempat kotor, makanya kalo gabut dia suka ke rumah tetangga cuman buat numpang bersih-bersih doang, mayan pembantu gratis. Selain itu, dia jago masak dan ngurus kerjaan rumah tangga. Pokoknya waifu material banget deh!

Wawan Jayakusuma, biasa dipanggil Wawan. Pacarnya Aming. Tiap malem selalu telponan, entah gimana caranya Ajeng sama Udin bisa tahan tinggal bareng dia. Takut banget sama yang namanya anjing. Waktu itu pernah kejadian dia sama Ajeng lagi nyolong mangga punya tetangga tapi ternyata ada anjingnya, Ajeng sontak langsung kabur. Wawan yang lagi ngambil mangganya diatas gabisa turun sampe nunggu seseorang buat nurunin dia. Tapi taunya gaada yang nyamperin dia. Jadinya dia nginep di pohon tetangga semaleman. Paginya dia pengen cabut, tiba-tiba anjingnya bangun langsung ngejar-ngejar dia. Dapet deh pantatnya Wawan.

Leenathan Cahyadi Diandra, namanya elit sih, tapi dipanggilnya Udin. Dia yang paling muda di geng. Uji udah sering ngode-ngode ke dia sayangnya gangerti kesambet apaan gapernah peka sama kodenya. Padahal dia demen banget main cari harta karun, kenapa gapernah peka sama uhukcalonsemenyauhuk ? Kalo lagi gaada kerjaan ato lagi ga disuruh abang-abangnya, dia suka joget-joget ala Ridho roma, dia tuh ngefens berat sama Ridho roma. Pernah sekali dia sampe rela sujud ke uji demi temenin dia ke konser Ridho roma yang diadain malem mingguan, ibaratnya sasaeng deh. Yaujinyagimanabisanolakkalonolakgadapetkesempatandonguhuk.

.

.

.

.

Lele: Halo, ini ff seventeen pertama gue. Sebenernya ini hasil collab bareng anak gue, Si Starry Sky and Cat. Untuk nama kita bikin sendiri lagi soalnya gatau nama panjang lokal mereka jadi yah o)-(

Makasih udah sempetin baca ff ini, ceritanya baru bakal dimulai setelah ini! Btw kita ngeship jichan so not gomen dldr ngueheheheh

Rina: Soo, gue anaknya lele yang numpang bantuin dia dalem ff yang baru, juga yang bantuin dia kasih ide san semacamnya huhu. Jadi anak harus berbakti, inget. Udah itu aja, btw kunjungin profil gue dong kali2 wkwkwk starry sky and cat~ salam dari anaknya appa ~

Lele: ^^^^sok imut oke segitu aja dari kita, adios~!

-Lele Ngambang & Starry Sky and Cat, 16 April 2016


	2. Chapter 1

**The Adventure of Bopung Family**

 **main cast:**

Seventeen members

 **rating:**

T

 **disclaimer:**

SVT punya pledis dan para orang tuanya

 **WARNING !**

Namanya juga bopung pasti isinya ngaco udah lah ya. Ooc, bahasa gabaku. Terus ini multipair, mau crack ato biasa semua ada.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Lets Go to Jakarta!**

"Nyak, temenin ke pasar dong!"

"Hnnngh, mager ah..."

"Duh, Jojo ngeliat lo gini gimana reaksinya ya.."

"EH IYE GUE BANGUN"

Sekarang baru jem 7 pagi, sebagai coretpembantucoret temen yang baik Aming mau masakkin makanan buat yang lain. Makanya dia mau pergi ke pasar sekarang, dia butuh enyak ikut buat nawar harga. Tapi enyak malah masi asik ngebo. Dia sweatdrop pas enyak yang tiba-tiba bangun cuman gara-gara Jojo. Dia muterin bola matanya.

"Udah ah nyak, cepetan!"

"Iya eh atuh bentar, sompret banget sih lo"

Enyak ngambek sama Aming gara-gara dia udah nipu enyak, padahal dia udah sering bangunin enyak pake cara itu kenapa masih ampuh aja sampe sekarang? Mana enyak pake ngomel lagi.

Mereka pun otw ke pasar, beli beberapa bahan-bahan buat masak. Eits jangan lupa keahlian tersembunyi enyak nawarin harga, karena itu mereka dapet banyak bahan.

Sepulang dari pasar, dia nyaranin enyak buat ke toko peralatan dulu, katanya dia butuh bohlam baru di rumahnya. Pas lagi jalan, tiba-tiba ada mbak-mbak di depan supermarket yang narik Aming buat masuk supermarket tersebut, kata mbaknya, "Dek kamu cakep nih mau coba ikut undian berhadiah kita nggak?" Awalnya Aming natep ragu ke enyak, cuman ujung-ujungnya dianggukin ama enyak juga. Coba-coba katanya. Dengan hati deg-degan Aming mulai muter kotak tersebut yang isinya bola-bola kecil penentu takdir. Aming narik napasnya dan berdoa, namanya juga anak soleh.

Dan Aming pun muter kotaknya sodara-sodara...

"BIM SALABIM NGENG BYAR!"

 ** _PLUKㅡ_**

YAK SODARA-SODARA SEKALIAN! TERNYATA YANG KELUAR ADALAH BOLA EMAS! TIDAK BISA DIPERCAYA TERNYATA TANGAN AMING MEMBAWA BERKAH! Kapan-kapan author pinjem tangannya buat ngegacha ah.

Aming langsung tereak, "DEMI TUUUHAAAAANNN!" ala Arya Wiguna terus salto tapi malah kejomplang. Malu anjir, abis itu dia sujud syukur.

Enyak ngegasp alay dan mbak-mbaknya cengo. Padahal Aming orang pertama yang nyobain tarik undian itu tapi langsung dapet bola emas, ato bisa disebut hadiah utamanya. "Ckckck, kekuatan orang ganteng..." bisik mbak-mbaknya kecil. Akhirnya bola emas itu dituker sama sebuah amplop yang berisikan 12 tiket pesawat ke Jakarta!

Mereka berdua langsung ngacir balik ke kampung macem bocah yang baru dibeliin tamiya terus mau langsung dicobain. "Ehehe, nanti pas di Jakarta.. Gue bakal ajak Jojo ke tempat yang romantis... Terus nanti... EHEHEHEHE~" Enyak sampe ileran gitu ngebayangin kalo Jojo nyium dia. Tapi gabakal kejadian deh keanya... Aming cuman masang tampang _'Idih-amit-amit-jabang-bayi'_. Saking cepetnya mereka lari, ga sadar ternyata udah sampe di tujuan. Untunglah para kawanannya yang ga waras itu lagi pada diluar semua. Ada Hoshi yang lagi ngejar ayam, sampe Mamat yang lagi ngurusin kambing.

"SEVENTEEN! KUMPUL!" tereak enyak kenceng dari rumah Ahmad.

Ya, Seventeen. Seventeen adalah nama geng mereka yang terdiri dari 12 bocah dan 3 tim + 1 sub unit. 3 tim itu adalah tim ngenek, tim sawah, dan tim rumah tangga. Tim ngenek biasanya ngamen, yang berisikan Jun, Ajeng, Dadang dan Udin. Tim sawah dibagi dua bagian: ngurus hewan ternakan dan ke sawah beneran. Ahmad sama Wawan yang pergi ke sawah, terus Mamat sama Hoshi yang ngurus hewan. Tim terakhir yaitu tim rumah tangga, yang udah pasti ada Aming. Selain Aming, ada enyak, Uji, dan Jojo. Terakhir sub unit, unit ngeronda. Di unit itu ada Ahmad, Jun, Hoshi, Mamat, dan Aming.

Semua kaget dan langsung kocar-kacir ke rumah Ahmad. Saking kagetnya Mamat gasengaja nginjek tai kambingnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGHㅡ!"

spontan Jun langsung dateng lepasin sendalnya Mamat dan ngegendong dia. "Jangan khawatir dek, biar abang tolongin [insert heart symbol here]"

Mamat yang digendong cuman salting. "Be, bego.. Gue gabutuh bantuan luㅡ"

"WOI INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA MESRA-MESRAAN!" seru enyak kesel. Dia jeles kapan bisa kea gitu sama Jojo. Elah nyak, makanya jangan kebanyakan ngelindur tentang dia, gak ada yang naksir. Ada sih, Ahmad. Entahlah dia kesambet apaan naksir enyak yang kea gitu. Oke balik.

"So guys, ini rapat penting banget.. Nah Aming, cepet jelasin" Enyak senyam-senyum ngelirik ke Aming terus diikutin dengan tatapan bingung dari geng.

"Ehem, jadiㅡ gue punya berita menggemparkanㅡ"

Tiba-tiba Ahmad nyelonong. "APAAN ENYAK UDAH SUKA AMA GUE!?" Dihadiahi dengan death glare dari enyak.

"Bacot lo bangㅡ Ehem.. Jadi.." Dia ngambil ancang-ancang, anak-anak lain udah pada deg-degan. "Tadi pagi gue nyoba undian bareng enyak di super market.. Terus.." Hoshi ga sabaran keanya ampe cengo gitu.

"Gue menang hadiah utamanya dan KITA BER12 BISA KE JAKARTA CIHUY WHAAAAYYY!" Aming ngehype.

Ajeng baru nyadar. "BENERAN BANG LO GA BOONG KAN?" Celetuk dia.

"KAGAK! SUWERAN GUE, NIH TIKETNYA !" Semua anak pun pada berdiri sambil ngehype, Udin bahkan ampe meluk Uji saking senengnya. Ea.

"WHUUAAAAAHHH ANJIR BANG GUE GA NYANGKA LO SEBERUNTUNG ITU! KAPAN-KAPAN PINJEM TANGAN LO YA!" Dan diakhiri dengan mereka yang pada melukin Aming satu-satu.

Pas giliran Wawan yang meluk dia bisik, "Nanti, pas di hotelnya kita satu kamar ya [insert lenny face here]" Aming langsung ngedorong Wawan. "Gaㅡ Gak muhrim mas.." Tapi Wawan narik lagi ke pelukannya, lama bangeett. Malu ciat.

Dibelakang Wawan masih ada beberapa anak yang belom sempet meluk Aming. Mereka langsung protes. "WOI LAMA BANGET SIH MELUKNYA! KALO MO MESRA-MESRAAN NANTI DI KAMAR AJA!" Tereak Ajeng yang ada dibelakang Wawan. Yaudah, daripada kena semburan kuah jigong punya Ajeng mending nurut. Setelah itu acara 'Ayo peluk Aming' pun selesai.

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya para geng udah berkumpul dengan koper yang udah ditenteng sejak dari rumah, banyak kerumunan ibu-ibu ngeliatin mereka cogan yang berdiri di bibir jalanan tapi gapake malu pada sok-sokan swag. Gatau malu gapapa de yang penting cogan.

Enyak tengok kiri kanan, terus mulai ngitung geng ada ga yang belom hadir. Pas 12.

"Ok sip, lets goo!"

Mereka pun otw ke bandara naik bus. Ajeng bisa ngeliat mereka semua kea deg-degan banget. Makanya dia langsung ngajak nyanyi.

"Eh, nyanyi lagu boyband yang lagi ngetren itu yuk!" serunya semangat.

Hoshi nyaut, "Oh yang jogetnya nunjuk-nunjuk gitu ya?" Ajeng ngangguk cepet. Ajeng emang tau cara buat ngilangin grogi, mereka semua langsung nyanyi kenceng-kenceng. Peduli amat sama orang sekitar.

"A DIN DAH!"

Gegara mereka gabisa Bahasa Korea dan cuman asal tau dari boybennya, mereka pun asal-asalan juga nyanyinya. Ntah siapa yang kesambet sampe bisa-bisanya bikin rilik dari Akkinda~ jadi Adindah~ gitu.

Dan dihadiahi oleh sweatdrop supir didepan. Sesampainya di bandara enyak kembali ngitung isi geng, takut-takut ada yang ketinggalan di bus.

"Nah, udah lengkap.. Mad bilang sesuatu kek lo kan leader" Enyak nyikut pinggang Ahmad yang disahut pake ringisan kecil.

"Oke jadi, selaku gue leader disini.. pertama gue pengen berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya sama Aming.. Kedua.."

Dia ngeliatin 11 member geng. "Ada yang mau ke kamar mandi?" Lanjutnya dan hampir semuanya ngacir nyari kamar mandi bareng. Lagi di bus udah berisik kebanyakan minum jadi kan pengen kencing.

Cuman enyak, Wawan, dan Jojo yang gak ke toilet. Mereka cengo ngeliatin yang lain pada ngibrit ke toilet berjamaah.

Jojo mulai pembicaraan, "Gak nyangka ya, gue bisa naik pesawat lagi.."

Enyak sama Wawan melotot. "Lo udah pernah naik pesawat bang?" tanya Wawan.

Jojo ngangguk. "Iya, gue kan dulu dateng dari Jakarta. Ah, mungkin gue bisa jadi pemandu kalian nanti di Jakarta hehe" lanjutnya.

"Eh anjir bang lo gapernah bilang.." Kata Wawan di samping sambil ngeliatin Jojo yang cuman cengengesan.

 _"Ya gusti... Udah ganteng, pindahan dari Jakarta pula.. Kapan laminin gue?"_ Pikir enyak.

"Lah habis kalian kalo dikasih tau bakalan norak sih" Jojo cuman ketawa aja ngeliat Wawan yang tiba-tiba natep sinis Jojo. Disamping, enyak ngeliatiin terus, kapan bisa diketawain Jojo gitu. Mungkin kalo nyanyi Astuti sambil katrol bisa diketawain Jojo nyak.

Plus anak-anak lainnya.

Terus beberapa menit kemudian Hoshi balik bareng Dadang. "Hey bang gue balik" Terus langsung pasang pose layaknya bocah kampung lagi di sawah, maklum.

"Eh Hoshi.. yang lain?"

Hoshi nengok ke belakang, "Itu Bang Jun lagi jalan yang lain masih ngantri.. Rame banget anjir" Kata Dadang yang direspon ooh doang sama 3 makhluk didepan. Jun pun balik bareng Ahmad.

Ahmad langsung ngehampirin enyak. "Hai synk" sapanya. Dan udah pasti dibales dengan tatapan jijik sama enyak. Ahmad stronk kok. Setelah semuanya balik dari toilet, mereka pun bingung mau ngapain. Untung ada Jojo yang udah berpengalaman.

"Pertama kalian mesti check in, tapi sebelumnya koper kalian mesti diperiksa dulu." Kata Jojo. Udin langsung ngebuka kopernya di tempat, Jojo jantungan.

"LO NGAPAEN DIN!?"

"Lah katanya suruh meriksa koper dulu? Yaudah nih gue periksa bang."

Uji geleng-geleng kepalanya. "Aduh Udin.. Maksudnya diperiksa tuh bukan gitu.. MAKSUDNYA YA GINI!" Uji langsung ngobrak-abrik kopernya Udin. Alhasil pakaiannya langsung berserakkan. Sempak dimana-mana, kaosnya berantakan.

"Nah! Gitu kan, baru namanya 'diperiksa'!" Seru Uji bangga. Dalem hati enyak natep miris kenapa bisa punya coretanakcoret temen kayak dia.

"IHH BANG, lo malah ngeberantakin tau! Ahh sempak gue!" Udin yang liat sempaknya berhamburan langsung nyamber salah satu sempak favnya. Gambar Rhoma Irama. Bodo lah. Jangan-jangan ini alibinya Uji biar bisa ngeliat sempak-sempaknya Udin? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan Uji sendiri yang tau.

"Dih lo dua gaguna ish sini!" Aming yang ga tahan liat sesuatu yang nggak rapih langsung nyeletuk. Seketika semuanya yang berserakan kembali seperti semula dalam waktu sekejap. Ya namanya juga waifu material.

Jojo ngepites Udin dan Uji. "Bukan! Diperiksanya tuh disitu! Ada alatnya!" seru Jojo sambil nunjukkin alat pemeriksa yang nanti pas ditayangin di komputer keliatan dalemnya. Mereka ber11 mangap kagum. Tanpa babibu mereka pun langsung masuk.

Mereka semua lolos pemeriksaan kecuali enyak, Hoshi, Dadang, dan Uji.

"Ehm, mbak.. Ini parfum sama samponya gaboleh lebih dari 100ml..." Kata petugas bandaranya.

"HEH MAKSUD LO APA?! NANTI RAMBUT GUE YANG BAGUS JADI ANCUR ASDFGHDHGS DAN GUE BUKAN EMBAK-EMBAK" Protes enyak yang udah kepengen banget ngancurin petugasnya. Untungnya ada Ahmad yang bisa nahan enyak.

"HEH! LEPASIN GUE MAD! GUE BELOM NGE SMEK DON (smack down) DIA!" Serunya ngeronta-ronta.

"Nyak! Lo malu-maluin tau gak sih! Udah dong!" Tukas Ahmad.

"BODO AMATㅡ"

"Jojo ngeliatin lo tau gak!?"

Oke enyak langsung kicep sip.

Petugas bandaranya mah cuek bebek. Dia noleh kearah Hoshi sama Dadang. "Kalian berdua, kenapa di tas kalian ada ketapel?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Ya jelas buat maen lah! Masa kecil om ga bahagia banget deh!" bales Hoshi. Dadang ngangguk-ngangguk setuju.

Petugas bandaranya ngernyitin alisnya gasuka. "Dek, kalian kesini buat pergi. Bukan buat main. Kalo mau main disana nanti ada Kidz Center dari sini sekitar 50m terus belok kiri nanti ada perduaan nanti belok kanan abis itu ada toilet. Nah disebelah toilet itu ada Kidz Centernya. Ada kolam bolanya loh, cocok buat kalian." Hoshi sama Dadang cengo ngedengerinnya.

Terus Dadang nyikut Hoshi. "Eh, gue jadi mau kesana deh.." Bisiknya. "..Gue juga..." Bales Hoshi.

Petugas bandaranya sekarang pindah ke Uji. "Dek, kamu ngelanggar 3 peraturan. Pertama, kamu bawa produk yang berasal dari hewan, yaitu susu. Yang kedua, susu yang kamu bawa itu lebih dari 100ml. Yang ketiga, kamu bawa minuman dari luar."

Uji gak terima. "PAK! TAPI ITU SUSU PENTING PAK! GAADA DI JAKARTA! SAYA GAMAU DIKATAIN BANTET SELAMANYA PAK! DAN UMUR SAYA 19 TAHUN!"

 _"Emang siapa yang ngatain dia bantet coba..."_ Gumam mereka semua. Tiba-tiba Jojo nyela, "...Susu Nutriflag mah banyak di Jakarta Ji..."

Yha.

Hening.

"...Rasa stroberi ada?"

"Ada.."

Uji rasanya pengen banget banting kepalanya di meja terdekat.

"Sotoy banget sih lo Ji..." Ujar Hoshi. Uji langsung natep Hoshi tajem. Yang ditatep mah siul-siul doang.

"Yah, pokoknya barang kalian semua saya sita." Kata petugas bandaranya. Sebenernya enyak, Dadang sama Hoshi gaterima barang-barangnya disita. Jojo berusaha buat nenangin enyak.

"Tenang aja Ju, di Jakarta banyak yang jual gituan kokㅡ"

"Bukan gitu... Masalahnya, parfum itu hasil ramuan Mbok Eni... Cuman ada di kampung..." Bales enyak galau. Yang lain cuman ngesweatdrop ngeliatin enyak galau.

Jojo yang nyadar Ajeng megangin perutnya daritadi pun nanya, "Jeng? Lo kenapa?"

"Ah... Anu bang... Gue laper..."

Jojo ketawa kecil. "Ajeng emang selalu bisa ngubah suasana ya~" Kata Jojo. Ya emang sih, daritadi kan suasananya rada mencengkam gara-gara barang mereka disita.

"Yosh kalo gitu makan yok!" seru Ahmad dan langsung disahutin 'Yook!', terus tiba-tiba Ahmad natep Jojo, yang ditatep salting. "Jo.." Ahmad manggil terus ngehampirin Jojo.

"Lo.. Tau ga tempat makan dimana?" Ahmad dengan begonya rela skinship sama Jojo demi dikasih tau dimana tempat makan karena emang dianya yang terlalu semangat sampe lupa baru pertama kalinya di bandara. Ahmad meluk Jojo sambil nempelin pipinya ke pipi Jojo, kesannya maksa deh pokoknya.

Jojo kedip-kedip mukanya ngeblush berat. "I-i-i-iya mmad tenang kkok gue-gue tau d-dimana" Tebak siapa yang salting cuman gara-gara dipeluk. "Eh iya? Yes, lo penyelamat!"

Ahmad balik badan, "Cui! Jojo tau dimana tempat makan!"

Ajeng yang denger langsung semangatㅡtermasuk Dadang sama Hoshi. "Wah iya bang!?" Jojo ngangguk. "Ada restoran yang Jawa-jawa gitu mau ga? Apa Ka ef ci aja?" Yang lain pada bingung.

Ka ef ci apaan?

Restoran apaan?

Udin angkat suara, "Bang gue gapernah nyobain Ka ef ci!" Disusul oleh anggukan yang lain, Jojo ngangguk juga.

"Oke kalo gitu makan ka ef ci aja ya?" Katanya. Tapi sebelum itu, mereka mesti check in dulu dan yaudah mereka pun check in.

* * *

.

.

Setelah check in, mereka cus ke Ka ef ci. Ahmad sama Udin udah gasabar banget mereka lomba lari sampe kesana.

"Emangnya kalian tau tempatnya!?" Seru Jojo dari kejauhan. Ahmad dan Udin langsung berenti di tempat.

Mereka geleng-geleng kepalanya. Jojo ngehela nafas kecil, "Udahlah.. Gausah lari-larian juga kali.." katanya.

"KARENA GUE YANG BAKAL DULUAN KESANA!" Ulala, ternyata Jojo belom kelar ngomong bung. Dan tidak kita sangka ternyata dia lumayan bopunk ea. Ahmad, Udin langsung nyusul Jojo. Dan di sisi lain enyak syok asli ngeliatin Jojo kea gitu.

"Bang, Ka ef ci singkatan dari apa?" Tanya Udin sambil tetep lari bareng Ahmad dan Jojo.

"Kentucky Fried Chicken."

"Hah? Kentucky Pret Chicken?" celetuk Ahmad. Udin ngakak sedangkan Jojo sweatdrop.

"Fried Mad, fried."

"Pret?"

Jojo facepalm. Udah gangerti lagi ngajarinnya gimana. Ahmad ketawa, "Becanda Jo, fried. Tuh gue bisa kan?" Jojo ngehela nafasnya lega. Untung pendamping hidupnyaㅡ Eh maksudnya Ahmad ngerti. Tanpa disadari ternyata Ka ef ci udah disamping, padahal Jojo daritadi ga nunjukkin arahnya. Jadi cuman lurus doang gitu.

"Woi kaliaaann! Jangan lari-lari bertiga dong! Kita kan juga mau!" Seru Jun sambil narik lengan Mamat. Mamat masang muka _'Kapan-gue-bilang-itu'_. Disusulin Aming dari belakang. Larinya feminim banget aduh waifu idaman Lele ini mah ((PERGI KAMU))

Tiba-tiba mas-mas tukang jualan mie ayam yang suka jualan di depan rumah Lele pun nongolㅡ Eh salah, tiba-tiba entah kesandung apaan Aming jatoh.

Jun yang nyadar ada orang mau jatoh dibelakangnya langsung nangkep dia. "Hati-hati dong." Katanya.

"I, iya bang.. Makasih ya.." Bales Aming yang lagi dituntun. Dibelakang itu, ada Wawan dan Mamat yang udah kebakar sama api kecemburuan. Aming sama Jun ngeri ngeliat mereka berdua kea gitu.

"Wan! Gue ga selingkuh asfgsjfgsh" Kata Aming ga karuan gegara takut banget digampar pacarnya. Untung Wawan anak sabar.

"Lain kali hati-hati makanya." Wawan nyentil dahinya Aming.

"Anjir"

"Heh, Aming! Gaboleh ngomong gitu! Istigfar! Inget Tuhan woi!" Ini Ahmad yang ngomong.

"Eh iya, astagfirullah."

Yang lain pun nyusul mereka di deket Ka ef ci. Ajeng, Dadang, Hoshi langsung nyelonong masuk. "Bang Jojo~! Ayo masuk!" Seru Ajeng girang. Semua pun masuk ke tempat itu. Pembeli-pembeli disana mikir, _"Ini ada kampanye ato apaan?"_

Dadang ngeliat ada paket makanan yang dapet bonusan Ksatria Baja Hitam sama yang bonusan Snoopy.

"BANG HOOOSSHHH"

"APAAAAA"

"ITU ADA KSATRIA BAJA HITAM"

"EH IYA BENER"

"BELI YOK"

"AYOK"

"BERISIK LO PADAAAAA!" Ajeng angkat suara.

"MENDING BELI YANG GRATISAN SNOOPY!"

Bodo amat Jeng.

Enyak ngebekep tiga bocah itu. "Ssht! Diem kek lo tiga! Kea ayam mau dikurbanin tau ga? Berisik!" Ahmad nyaut, "Tapi nyak, ayam gabisa dikurbaninㅡ"

"Aish, lo juga gausah ikut campur ah!"

Hati Ahmad remuk seketika.

"Beh, sabar beh, nyak lagi pms masa lupa sih" sahut Udin dari belakang.

"Wadoo mampus gue nyampe disana dibanting"

Beginikah rasanya putus cinta? Kalo ini bukan tempat umum, pastinya Ahmad udah langsung jatuh dramatis sambil ngeremes dada, terus ngucapin dialog dramatis layaknya sinetron sekarang, tapi karena bopung tetep aja dilakuin.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Ahmad tiba-tiba jatoh abis itu numpu di dengkulnya, "Hatiku... Tak bisa lagi.."

Uji disamping langsung aja tepok jidat ngeliatin leader geng mereka. _'Kali-kali ada yang waras kek...'_

Terus Wawan disamping yang ngerti kode Uji langsung ngomong, "Kata orang yang ngobrak-ngabrik koper Udin cuman buat ngeliat sempaknya doang." Saat itu Uji ngutuk Wawan seketika.

Ahmad nyadarin sesuatu. "...Din, sejak kapan lo manggil gue babeh..?"

"Ih, dari dulu keles.. Gue nganggep kalian kayak enyak sama babeh sih.."

Hati Ahmad yang ancur tadi langsung balik kea semula. Berbunga-bunga coy. Udin bagaikan lem perekat buat nempelin pecahan-pecahan hati Ahmad tadi. Asek.

Jojo ngehampirin trio ayam itu dan nenangin mereka. Kenapa ayam? Kata enyak soalnya mereka suka ngacir terus berisik. Plus Hoshi kan bagian ngurus ayam di kampung.

"Udah, udah! Mending beli yang bucket aja!"

Mereka semua bingung. "Bucket?"

Jojo baru inget mereka bopung. "Biar gue aja yang pesenin, kalian mau minum apa?" Tanya Jojo.

"Ale-Ale!"

"Frutang!"

"Okky Jelly Drink!"

"GAADA LAH!" Jojo yang udah gatahan sama trio ayam itu akhirnya ngejitak mereka. Ujung-ujungnya yang dipilih pun Aqua.

Beberapa menit kemudian makanan mereka dateng. "Nih, bucket tuh Bahasa Inggrisnya ember. Wadahnya ember kan? Nah gitu." Jelas Jojo. Tiba-tiba Aming angkat tangan.

"Bisa dipake buat gantiin ember pel dirumah ga?"

"Kenapa sih gue temenan sama kalian semua"

* * *

.

.

"Kenapa gadibeliin yang paket dapet mainan itu sih?!" Komplain Hoshi sama Dadang barengan. "Soalnya lo pada gamau yang Snoopy sih, Bang Jojo kan ngebela gue!" Bales Ajeng bangga.

"Ah berisik! Snoopy kok ditaksir!"

"Kalian yang berisik!"

"KEA ANAK KECIL AJA SIH LO JENG"

"EMANG LO PADA KAGAK"

"BUBAR BUBAAARRR!"

Jojo tereak. Dadang, Hoshi, Ajeng langsung kicep. Ini pertama kalinya Jojo ngeluarin suaranya sekeras ini. Ahmad ketawa kecil. Yang lain pada bingung ngapa ini orang satu malah cekikikan.

"Sukur deh Jo. Dulu lo kan pendiem banget, sekarang udah bisa ngomong keras ternyata." Katanya sambil nunjukkin senyum Pepsodentnya.

Terus Jojo baru nyadar kalo tadi dia tereak. "E, ehㅡMa, Maaf!" Dia langsung bungkuk-bungkuk di hadapan Ahmad.

"Lah ngapain sih? Gue justru seneng tau bisa ngeliat lo jadi berisik gini!" seru Ahmad. Jojo cuman diem. Balik jadi kalem lagi dah.

Tiba-tiba enyak ngegeser Ahmad. "Jo! Kapan kita naik pesawatnya?" Tanyanya. Keanya dia mau ngerusak suasana tuh. Ah iya, keasikan mesra-mesraan jadi lupa kan. Meanwhile yang digeser masang muka bahagia gara-gara didorong enyak.

Idih maso.

"Jam 12 siang... Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Jojo. "Setengah 12 bang!" Jawab Mamat sambil ngeliatin jam tangannya.

Jojo pun megang gagang koper. "Udah kenyang kan? Kalo gitu ayo cepetan, udah jam segini."

yang lain pada ngangguk. Ajeng pun nyolek pundak Jojo. "Bang nanti dikasih makan lagi ga?"

Jojo sweatdrop. "Lo gentong ato apaan sih Jeng makan mulu" Jojo gemes terus nyubit pipi gembul Ajeng, tanpa disadari ada yang ngelirik sinis dari sebelah. Seakan-akan ngomong, ' _Nanti malem lo gadapet makan.'_ Ajeng takut ngeliat enyak kea gitu. Dia langsung mundur-mundur dari Jojo.

"Yaudahlah yuk cepetan!" Ajak Jojo. Yang lain langsung nyusul pula.

Pesawat mereka di gerbang 3F. Mereka buru-buru sampe Aming ngucapin mantra 'Bim salabim ngeng byar'nya itu dan disahut 'Berisik lo Ming!' sama yang lain. Untunglah sempet masuk, kalo engga bisa berabe. Di pesawat, semua pada molor kecuali trio ayam sama Ahmad. Btw urutan kursinya gini: Ahmad-Wawan Hoshi-Dadang-Ajeng-Jojo Mamat-Udin Aming-Jun-Uji-enyak

Beberapa waktu kemudian ada beberapa pramugari yang lagi otw buat nawarin minuman. Tapi.. Hoshi ngambek..? Dadang yang khawatir pun akhirnya nanya.

"Nyet, napa lo? Jangan ngambek dong, gaada yang jual balon disini."

"Anjas, bukan jir. Gue... Maunya dilayanin sama pramugari yang disebelah itu tuh :("

"Karepmu wis"

Untung pramugarinya baru dateng, kalo pramugarinya tadi udah dateng langsung disuruh turun dari pesawat dah. "Mau minum apa?" Tanya pramugarinya.

"Ale-Ale!"

"Frutang!"

"Okky Jelly Drink!"

Mereka pun langsung diceramahin Ahmad.

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya mereka semua nyampe di Jakarta, lebih tepatnya di bandaranya.

"Waahh.. Gede ya tempatnya.." Ujar Udin.

"Gedean juga cintaku padamu~" Celetuk Uji dari belakang.

"Dih gombalnya garing" bales Udin jutek. Wawan ngakak ngeliatinnya. Untuk kedua kalinya Uji ngutuk Wawan seketika.

Terus Jojo sampe depan rombongan mulai ngitungin, siapa tau ada yang ketinggalan. "1..2..3..4" Dan seterusnya sampe.. "LAH UJI MANA!?" Tereak dia didepan, Ahmad tiba-tiba langsung ngebalik badan, gamau anaknya ilang. "UJI? LIVARSIUS WIJAYA? ANAK GUE ILANG?"

 _"Anak lo sama gue ya"_ Pikir Jojo. Semuanya pun gempar, termasuk yang paling tinggi, Aming.

"HAH UJI ILANG MASA?" Terus yang bersangkutan cuman diem dibelakang sambil ngenggengam erat tangan Udin ampe yang punya ngeringis, abis itu dia angkat kepala.

"Jo.. Gue disini..." Kalo ini kartun mungkin bakal ada efek-efek serem warna item-item keunguan disampingnya Uji.

"Ya ampun maaf Ji.. Lo kecil banget sih, gakeliatan jadinya.." Kata Jojo sambil masang tampang gabersalah. Uji pengen banget nabok Jojo pake kopernya, tapi Jojo terlalu suci buat ditabok. Akhirnya yang kena Aming deh.

"KENAPA GUE YANG DITABOK!?"

"Salah lo sendiri terlalu tinggi."

Aming ngedecih kecil "Pret".

"Untunglah semuanya ada, oke deh yuk capcus ke hotel!" Seru Jojo bersemangat.

Yang lain langsung tereak, "Oooohh!" Mereka pun berhasil keluar dari Bandara Soetta dengan petunjuk-petunjuk yang udah kepampang di dalem situ. Mereka naik bus buat otw ke hotelnya. Darimana? Tau deh, keanya udah satu paket. Pas lagi jalan mau naik ke busnya, Ajeng gasengaja nabrak cowok entah siapa gakenal.

"Woi hati-hati dong!"

Ajeng acuh sama cowoknya sih, walau sekilas liat agak ganteng. Tanpa dia sadarin cowoknya ngeliatin punggung Ajeng yang kian lama menjauh, terus senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Lumayan."

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Lele: hay, gue ngerjain ginian pas lagi liburan di Jepang loh. Woah ada 3 review dAN ADA BSION? BENERAN NIH? YASSALAM KITA DINOTIS ASDGSJDKFSHGSFHS

Rina: AKHIRNYA SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA GUE MIKIRIN PLOT DAN NULIS AKHIRNYA KELAR CHAP 1, pertama2 kita mau minta maaf sama BSion sunbaenim, karena kita udah ngambil sedikit idenyaㅡ Ralat, banyak tanpa izin, kedua, maaf kalo emang agak ga suka sama ceritanya tinggal nggak usah baca aja ya, ketiga, buat chap selanjutnya kemungkinan juga agak lama soalnya- ya gitu, but ya kita work hard kok buat ceritanya, sekian dari gue, Hoshi hwaiting!

Lele: Ah ngomong-ngomong gue beli album Love Letter yang Letter ver dapet bookmark Hoshi + ttdnya /pamer

Dan gue mau bales reviewnya lets go~!

 **Bsion:** hay mbak, Rina ngefans sama kamu loh, tbh gue juga ngefans tapi gaterlalu lama ww baru2 ini ngefans sama mbak. Dan yep, sesuai yang Rina bilang tadi ini FF based buatan FF mbak yang 'Miskin' itu. Nama Ahmad juga dapetnya dari FF mbak ww jadi maaf ya kalo kesannya ngikut ato gimana hhh. Iya kita ngeship jichan soalnya maap yeu ;( Haha sip deh tunggu ya ((meskipun keanya bakal lama))

 **tutihandayani:** Halo, kita udah bilang dldr loh ;( yah FF ini multipair juga, tunggu keajaiban aja nanti kita bikin ada beberapa moment soonhoon and yes 95line bikin greget /nyanyi gregetan /dibuang

 **conversehigh:** Ih kamu memang pembaca setia Lele ya maupun ini FF svt ternyata ngikut juga /woi/ Ah oke oke bagi yang belom ngeh nih gue kasih tau ya

Ahmad - Scoups

Enyak / Juju - Jeonghan

Jojo - Joshua

Mamat - The8

Jun - Jun ((yha))

Uji - Woozi

Ajeng - Seungkwan

Dadang - DK(aprio) ((yha (2)))

Hoshi - Hoshi ((yha (3)))

Aming - Mingyu, tbh gue lebih suka manggil dia meemgyu soalnya dia meme material banget /nyet

Wawan - Wonwoo

Udin - Dino

Yak segitu dulu terima kasih, ketemu di chap selanjutnya eak~!

-Lele Ngambang & Starry Sky and Cat, 30 April 2016


	3. Chapter 2

**The Adventure of Bopung Family**

 **main cast:**

Seventeen members

 **rating:**

T

 **disclaimer:**

SVT punya pledis dan para orang tuanya

 **WARNING !**

Namanya juga bopung pasti isinya ngaco udah lah ya. Ooc, bahasa gabaku. Terus ini multipair, mau crack ato biasa semua ada.

.

.

 **Chapter 2: Nyampe Hotel**

"BANG BANG LIAT BANG ADA BALOK TERBANG!"

"ANJIR KOK SEREM"

Para 12 bopung ini baru aja kelar nge check in. Mereka pada kaget ngeliat ada balok yang bisa terbang pake kabel listrik ato semacemnya lah. Yang biasa kita sebut lift. Liftnya transparan makanya bisa ngeliat isinya melayang gitu.

"Lah terus, ini kita sekarang ngapain?" Tanya Wawan.

"Hm.. Sekarang kita ke kamar lah." Jawab Jojo.

"Kita dapet berapa kamar bang? Masa iya kita semua satu kamar, kan galucu" Tutur Aming.

"Ah iya, kita dapet 3 kamar. Berhubungan kita semua ada 12 orang setiap kamar 4 orang ya!" Jelas Jojo. Yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk doang.

Tiba-tiba Wawan nyikut Aming. "Inget kan janji gue kemaren?" Kata Wawan sambil make tampang lenny face.

"Dibilangin gak muhrim!" Seru Aming sebel. Sebenernya dia mau tapi Aming kan mesti mempertahankan posisi anak solehnya, kalo lengah bisa direbut sama Dadang nanti.

"Iya nih, bisa berabe nanti kalo kalian pada nganu!" Kata Hoshi pake suara keras. Dan pendatang yang lain langsung natep Aming sama Wawan.

"Mesti banget ya ngomong gitu pake suara keras..." Aming udah ngeluarin aura-aura item, dia ngejewer Hoshi.

"ADUH MAAP MAAP!" Rintih Hoshi.

"Kalo gitu hompimpah aja yok." Kata Udin. 11 bocah lain langsung noleh ke Udin.

"A, apaan sih?" Tanya Udin yang rada ketakutan kalo dia salah ngomong, bisa-bisa digebuk berjamaah sama abang-abangnya itu.

"WAAAHH BENER TUH!"

"LO PINTER JUGA TERNYATA DIN!"

Mereka semua langsung muji-muji Udin. Sampe ada yang ngelus kepalanya pula.

"Lah tapi gimana caranya? Kita kan dibagi jadi 3 kamar, tapi kalo hompimpah jadinya cuman 2 kubu dong?" Tanya Jun.

Terus semua langsung pada kicep.

"Ehm, gini aja deh. Kita bagi 2 kubu dulu, ditentuin sama suit. Terus nanti setiap kubu ada perwakilan buat suit lagi. Nah perwakilan yang menang boleh milih 3 orang buat dijadiin temen sekamarnya. Setelah itu, sisanya mesti gambreng. Gimana?" Usul Ahmad.

"Leh ugha" Komen enyak.

"Nah, elus kepala gue dong~ Eluuuss~!" Kata Ahmad sambil bikin bibirnya jadi angka 3 gitu. Enyak cuman ngebales dengan tatapan jijay. Tapi ujung-ujungnya dielus juga.

Ahmad langsung kejang-kejang. "ASDGJDKSGJS ENYAK NGELUS GUE ASDFGHSH" Serunya histeris. Ngacangin Ahmad, mereka semua pada suit.

Kubu menang: Dadang, Jun, Wawan, enyak, Ahmad, Udin. Kubu kalah: Mamat, Ajeng, Hoshi, Jojo, Aming, Uji.

"UDAH BIAR GUE AJA YANG MAJU!" Tereak enyak yang udah membara-bara. Sebenernya yang lain juga pengen suit tapi siapa yang berani coba liat enyak marah?

"Hm, kalo gitu gue yang maju deh." Kata Uji make nada nantang. Dih udah cebol, sok nantang lagi.

 _"Semoga dia kalah, semoga dia kalah... Kalo sampe dia menang, nanti gue dipilih ama dia amit-amit."_ Gumam Udin. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua yang ngewakilin.

"SUUUIITTT!"

Enyak kertas.

Uji kelingking.

"WOI INI SUIT YANG MANA KUPRET!" Seru Uji ganyelo. "GUNTING BATU KERTAS LAH CEBOL!" Bales enyak gakalah nyelo.

"KENAPA GA GAJAH ORANG SEMUT AJA SI"

"DIMANA-MANA KALO SUIT BIASANYA GUNTING BATU KERTAS KALI!"

"TAPI GUE SAMA JUN PAKE GAJAH ORANG SEMUT TADI!"

"CUMAN KALIAN BERDUA YANG MAKE SUIT JAMAN JAHILIYAH GITU!"

Alhasil mereka berdua berantem di lobby.

Jojo langsung ngelerai mereka berdua. "Udahlaaahh! Mending ulang lagi deh, pake gunting batu kertas aja!" Kata Jojo sambil misahin mereka berdua. Enyak mah nurut-nurut aja apa kata Jojo. Uji sebenernya lebih suka make gajah orang semut tapi yaudahlah, males berantem sama orang rempong katanya.

"Oke, ulang... SUUUIIITTT!"

Enyak batu.

Uji gunting.

"YEEEEEESSSS!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHH"

Enyak tereak girang banget sambil loncat-loncat. Uji mukul-mukul lantai kesel.

Ahmad nyamperin enyak. "Bilang apa nyak? Alhamdu~?"

Enyak langsung bales, "LILLAAAHHH!" Enyak beneran girang banget parah.

"Oke Ju, lo mau pilih siapa buat dijadiin temen sekamar?" Tanya Jojo.

 _"Bukannya udah ketauan banget ya..._ " Gumam yang lain.

"Elo, terus Mamat terus..." Enyak natep yang lain dan pastinya Ahmad narik perhatian banget karena dia masang pose guguk. Dia pengen banget sekamar sama enyak noh. Enyak cuman ngesweat drop terus ngehela nafasnya.

"Yaudah deh, Ahmad." Ahmad serasa pengen nyipok enyak tapi baru nyadar mereka ga muhrim, sekaligus juga dia nyadar bakal diinjek sama enyak.

"Oke jadi kan udah... 1, 2, 3... Banyak keluar!" Jun mulai lagi gambrengnya. Pas diliat, yang milih putih: dia, Uji, Udin, Ajeng, Dadang. Sementara yang item sisanya. Hoshi langsung ngangkat kepala, adu mata ceritanya sama Aming.

"Item kok milih item" Dia nyindir gitu biar si Aming ga terima, dijawab "paansi" Sama dia. Akhirnya mereka ngulang gambrengnya. Pada deg-degan sama hasil gambrengnya.

"Sedikit keluaar!" Dan yak! Karena Aming ga terima dibilang item, dia pilih putih kali ini. Wawan sih gatau apa-apa jadinya milih putih. Dan Hoshi item sendiri bung!

Dia langsung ngibrit keluar lingkaran sambil ngerentangin tangan, kea orang bego habis main bola dia keliling, masalahnya ini hotel bintang 4 cuy.

"CIIHUYYYY!" Tereak dia terus salto, dan berhasil. Hm dia nantangin Aming yang terakhir gagal salto pas narik undian.

"Jadi gue pilih.." Dia ngangkat jarinya, terus nunjuk Ajeng sama Dadang, setelah itu dia mikir dulu, akhirnya nunjuk Wawan. Otomatis Wawannya protes.

"LAH BANG KOK GUE MASUK ELOㅡ"

Terus tangannya Hoshi dibikin jadi mirip tanda centang pake ibu jari sama telunjuk dibawah dagu. "Biar nanti lo dua ga ena-ena dikamar" Kata dia sambil ngangkat-ngangkatin alisnya.

"Anak soleh kok nganu si" Tambah Ajeng. Dan diakhiri dengan bentrok dari Wawan yang ga terima dipisahin dari pacarnya.

"SAYAAANNGG NANTI MALEM JANGAN LUPA SMS-SMSAN KAYAK BIASA YAAA!" Seru Wawan yang lagi megang kaki Aming, soalnya Hoshi lagi narik Wawan buat ikutan trio ayam itu.

"Kita ini di hotel bangㅡ" Suara dia nyicit gitu. "J-jangan keras-keras.. Malu-maluin tau.."

Kalo aja Aming punya telinga anjing pasti udah turun kali, minta digigit. Wawan bersyukur sama Tuhan dikasih pacar kea Aming. Dan yang lain langsung ngeliatin mereka berdua.

"Jadi, sisanya kita nih?" Tanya Jun buat mastiin sambil natep Aming, Uji, dan Udin.

"Yah begitulah, gaada pilihan lagi juga." Bales Uji sambil nyilangin lengannya di dada. Udin cuman bergidik ngeri gegara ternyata dia tetep satu kamar sama Uji.

Setelah ngebagiin kamar, mereka semua langsung naik pake lift. Dadang sama Ajeng yang tadi ribut soal lift, takut naiknya.

"Bang, ini.. Baloknya gabakal jatoh kan?" Tanya Ajeng ke Jojo.

"Balok, balok, lift! Enggak kok tenang aja, ah tapi kadang-kadang bisa berenti loh" Jawab Jojo.

Buat Ajeng dan Dadang, bagian terakhir jawaban Jojo itu bikin mereka makin ketakutan.

Mereka berdua langsung pelukan, "Bang kalo misalkan kita semua bakal mati disini... Gue cuman mau bilang kalo gue... Pernah nyolong sepuluh rebu dari celengan lo..." Kata Ajeng sambil ngeratin pelukannya.

"Jeng... Gue juga mau bilang... Kalo gue yang makan Chiki punya lo di kulkas..." Ujar Dadang sambil nahan nangisnya.

"Apaansi kalian lebay deh" Komen Hoshi.

"Bukannya seru ya bisa ngeliat pemandangan bawah dari sini?" Lanjutnya.

"Pemandangan apanya.. Cuman lobby doang.. Tapi emang lobbynya keren sih, ada air mancurnya pula." Timpal Jun. Hoshi diem-diem ngeliatin Jojo yang mencet-mencetin tombol lift dan dia pun ngangguk-ngangguk sendiri.

"Bang, ngapa lo ngangguk-ngangguk? Lagi sakit leher?" Tanya Ajeng penasaran.

"Gue heran kenapa sih lo dua kalo nanya selalu disertain alesan ga waras.." Bales Hoshi. Ajeng sama Dadang nyengir.

"Kagak, gue lagi ngeliatin Bang Jo gimana caranya nih balokㅡ"

"Lift!" Sahut Jojo.

"ㅡYa apalah itu namanya, kerja. Dan gue lumayan ngerti lah sekarang hehe"

Ajeng cuman nge'oooh'. Perasaan kamar mereka pada di lantai 14 doang tapi kenapa lama banget ya...

 ** _TING!_**

Akhirnya nyampe juga di tujuan. Kamar mereka semua berderetan. 1406, 1407, dan 1408. Kamar 1406 dihuni sama enyak, Jojo, Ahmad, dan Mamat. Kamar 1407 dihuni sama Hoshi, Dadang, Ajeng, dan Wawan. Yang terakhir, kamar 1408 dihuni sama Jun, Aming, Udin, dan Uji.

"Nah, nanti malem kalian semua ke kamar kita ya! Main apa gitu kek wkwk" Kata Ahmad. Yang lain ngangguk setuju, "Sip deh!"

* * *

.

.

Keadaan kamar 1406

Enyak, Jojo, Ahmad, dan Mamat pada ngeliatin pemandangan siang Jakarta di jendela. Pada muji-muji gegara di jalan raya macetnya subhanallah. "Nyak, itu mobilnya keren ya! Macem kecoa-kecoa lagi ngerubutin sesuatu deh!" Gitu kata Mamat. Entahlah itu pujian ato dia emang lagi nyoba jadi sarkastik. Yang dari Jakarta ayo sadar diri yok ((HOI))

Keadaan kamar 1407 untuk sementara...

"WAAAAAW BAWAHNYA ADA KOLAM RENANG!"

"O EM JI CIYUS? MI APAH?"

"IH PENGEN DE NYEBUR DARI SINI!"

"Yang ada lo bakal mati Jeng."

Dadang ngeliat Ajeng males, Ajeng nyengir. "Oiya lupa"

Si Hoshi nyadar ada yang diem aja daritadi, dia nyengir. "Ngapa lo? Kangen Aming?" Dia ngeledek gitu, demen bet dah manas-manasin ni orang atu. Si Wawan cuman ngedengus sebel ama Hoshi, dia numpu dagunya pake telapak tangan.

"Nyebelin banget sih lo ish" Kata dia terus julurin lidah.

"Siapa suruh nganu terus ama Aming" si Hoshi balik ngejulur lidah. Terus tiba-tiba perempatan muncul di sudut atas kepala Wawan, makin sebel. Terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran antara Hoshi ama Wawan yang gemes pengen nyubit pantat abangnya.

Di kamar 1408...

Uji yang lagi duduk di sofa sambil gaya like a boss ngeliatin tv yang lagi nayangin channel luar negri. Diem-diem dia kagum ama tv layar lebar gini, tipis pula, dia yang sedari tadi lagi duduk ditegur ama Aming. "Woi" Dia nepuk tangan di depan muka Uji.

"Paan" Uji nengok ke Aming.

"Nonton gituan emang lo ngerti?" Tanya dia to the point.

Terus uji balik liat layar, balik lagi liat Aming. "Kaga."

Aming facepalm.

"Ya kea lo ngerti juga" Lanjut dia nonton tv.

Sementara Udin di kamar mandi lagi nangis kejer ditemenin Jun yang lagi nenangin dia, katanya dia baper gegara dapetnya sama Uji, lah sial banget Si Hoshi milihnya Wawan pula, bukannya dia.

"Huu bang gue mewek kenapa harus ama si bantet ituu..." Dia sok-sok ngapus air matanya yang padahal keluar aja kaga.

"Emang lo sendiri tinggi pea, terima aja anjir, gue juga ga dapet ama Mamat kampret" Setiap kalimatnya Jun diakhirin dengan kata kasar. Bukannya nyemangatin malah diomelin, Si Udin nangis beneran.

"UDIN SAYAAANNGG~"

Demi kolor Udin yang ada gambar Rhoma Iramanya, suara Uji tadi bikin Udin pengen muntah.

"AAAA BANG JUN BANG JUN LINDUNGIN GUE DARI SETAN ITU!" Tereak Udin sambil nabok-nabok Jun. Yang ditabok cuman masang muka datar, abis itu ngedorong dia.

"Berisik lo, gue juga gamau sekamar sama Si Aming kali!" Tukas Jun.

"Lah napa?" Tanya Udin.

Jun langsung menggigil, "Itu.. Lo kan tau kalo dia malem-malem telponan ato kagak SMS-an mulu ama Si Wawan!" Uji nyengir dikit. Jun natep Uji kebingungan.

"Ngapa lo? Jeles ya?"

"ALLAHUAKBAR, Idih amit-amit sori dori midori! Cuman Mamat yang bisa jadi hani bani switi prikitiw gue, ga minat gue sama Aming!"

Uji dan Udin langsung ngesweatdrop ngeliatin betapa alaynya Jun.

"Padahal dia kan berguna banget, babu gratis bang! GRATIS!" Seru Udin sambil goncang-goncangin badannya Jun.

"Iya juga sih... TAPI DIA MESRA BANGET SAMA WAWAN GUE MALES ASDFSHJ" Jun sampe nabok-nabok lantai kamar mandi. Iya, mereka masih nongkrong di kamar mandi. Ngeliat Jun gitu, yang ada Uji makin nyengir.

"Oi, ngapain ini ngumpul di kamar mandi? Banyak setan loh, keluar gih!" Suara Aming ngagetin mereka bertiga. Meskipun Jun sama Uji lebih tua dari Aming, mereka tetep takut sama Aming. Aming tinggi sih. Ujung-ujungnya mereka cuman nurut.

* * *

.

.

Sesuai janji, mereka semua pun ngumpul di kamarnya Ahmad, Jojo, enyak, dan Mamat.

"Eungh.. Gue laper, ada yang pergi ke cimenk dong!" Pinta Ahmad sambil ngelus-ngelus perutnya. Yang lain pada geleng-geleng. Ogah cuy keluar malem-malem gini.

"Heh, turutin perkataan leader dong! Yaudah gambreng aja deh!" Kata Ahmad. Akhirnya mereka pun setuju.

"Cukup dua orang aja yang pergi, jadi kalo ada dua orang yang sama gambrengnya, mereka yang kesana!" Lanjut Ahmad, yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti.

"HOMPIMPAH ALAIUM GAMBRENG!" Tereak semuanya. "Mak Ijah pake baju romㅡ" Yang lain langsung natep Uji males, terutama enyak.

"Beng?" Sambung Uji.

"Lo... Pake yang biasa aja ngapa..." Ujar enyak males. Abisan tadi dia suit pake semut gajah orang, sekarang hompimpah ditambah mak ijah pake baju rombeng. Duh dasar rempong.

Gara-gara Uji, mereka jadi ngulang gambrengnya. Dan akhirnya yang kena Udin sama Hoshi. Terus Uji ngode-ngode Hoshi biar tukeran aja, jadi Uji bisa bareng Udin perginya. Sayangnya niat jahat Uji ketangkep basah sama enyak, dia pun diceramahin.

Udin dan Hoshi udah nangkring di pintu kamar. Mereka udah siap pergi, tapi enyak nakut-nakutin, "Hati-hati ya.. Jangan sampe ketemu nenek gayung..." Katanya horror.

Udin sama Hoshi nelan ludahnya. "E, enyak berisik ah! Yuk, Din kita pergi!" Hoshi langsung narik tangan Udin buat keluar dari kamar itu. Enyak ngikik ngeliatin Hoshi ketakutan.

* * *

.

.

"Bang, ini cara makenya gimana?"

Si Udin yang pea, gatau cara make lift.

Hoshi ngehela nafasnya, "Liat abang neh" Katanya sambil mencet salah satu tombol lift. Udin cuman ngeliatin abangnya satu itu sampe kagum. Sesampenya di bawah, Hoshi nyoba ngedarin pandangannya ke depan hotel, terus dia liat ada satpam jaga didepan, dia samperin tuh mas-mas yang mayan muda. Nametagnya Jin Tomang.

"Misi mas?" Si Hoshi coba manggil tapi rada takut gegara ini mas-mas badannya kekar cui.

Si mas nyadat ada Hoshi, dia pun nengok. "Ya bisa saya bantu?" Si masnya ngeliatin Hoshi, tiba-tiba Udin nongol dari belakang sambil ngangkat tangannya kea anak bocah tk nanya.

"Punten mas eh, cimenk dimana?" Ini emang Udin yang bego ato gimana masnya, gangerti lagi. Untungnya si mas ngerti apa itu cimenk, semacem tempat jajan cuman ala-ala kampung gitu. Kesannya kea murah-murah banget, jauh banget levelnya ama Alfa, cuih.

"Oh cimenk sih.. Keluar aja terus belok kanan mentok ada itu banyak jualan" Si mas nunjukin arah buat keluar hotelnya, Si Hoshi langsung bilang makasih dan cabut menuju cimenk. Surganya anak kampung cooii.

Pas lagi beli martabak, Udin tiba-tiba ngerasa ada sesuatu yang ganjel di telinganya. "Bang kok kayaknya.. Ada perasaan yang gak gue duga ya.."

Hoshi langsung sigap nengok ke dia. "Najis lo jangan naksir gue"

Udin cemberut, "Gagitu bang.. Rasanya ada.." Udin mulai merinding, apa bener ada bakalan ada nenek gayung nongol di hadapannya? Tiba-tiba dirinya denger yang bener-bener dikenal... Sangaaatt kenal, akhirnya terdengar menyejukkan telinga.

 ** _TAHU BULAATT_**

 ** _DIGORENG DADAKAN_**

 ** _LIMA RATUSAN_**

 ** _ANGET ANGET_**

 ** _GURIH GURIH NYOOOY_**

Udin sontak girang, dia ampe loncat. "BANG BANG TAHU BULAT!" Udin yang gasabaran langsung ngejar mobilnya.

"TAHU BULAAAAT!" Hoshi ikut ngehype.

"ANJING TAHU BULAT" Dia ngambil hp esia anak solehnya, cari nomor Jojo cari nomor Jojo.. Nah! Dia sambungin nomornya.

 ** _Nuut nuuttt.. Cklek!_**

"Ya kenapa hosh?" Jojo kalem disana ngejawab panggilan Hosh.

"ITU BANG ITU!" Hoshi gatahan lagi.

"Iya?"

"ADA TAHU BULAAT!"

Setelah itu Jojo langsung ikut teriak tahu bulat buat cari attention yang lagi main.

"WIH TAHU BULAT!? BELI COI BELIII!" Ajeng bener-bener hype akhirnya bisa beli tahu bulat lagi, semenjak tahu bulat di kampungnya laku abangnya pindah kota jadi ke Jakarta, makanya udah lama gamakan tahu bulat, sedih.

"UOOOHHHH!" Satu kamar langsung riuh gegara tahu bulat doang. Langsung di si Hoshi ngibrit pesen banyaaaak banget, ampe abang penjualnya kebingungan woih.

Setelah itu mereka save duit dan kembali ke kamar, sambil maenan juga nyomot jajanan.

Tiba-tiba Ahmad ngedehem kenceng. "EKHEM?" Semua mata langsung tertuju ke dia, Ahmad langsung pasang pose layaknya leader yakuza nanyain apa misi selanjutnya dari boss mereka.

"Jadi.. Kita disini aja?" Ahmad lirik Aming minta penjelasa.

Si Aming angkat suara. "Nggak bang, gue liat di brosur sih.. Ada gratis ke tempat apaan sih itu.. Yang terkenal?" Aming lupa-lupa inget namanya.

"Dunia delusi?" Dia mikir keras banget, Tapi Uji hancurin.

"Dunia fantasi gblk" Sambil noyor kepala Aming.

"Iya itu" Sementara Ahmad angkat suara lagi.

"Maksimal berapa orang?"

"15an"

Lalu Ahmad tepok tangannya terus berdiri. "Jadi gaes, setuju besok ke Dufan?" Ahmad dengan bangga ngeliatin semua member yang juga pada ngeliatin dia, sontak mereka serempak ngangguk.

"Yosh, kalo gitu besok ke Dufan!" Ahmad teriak sekenceng kencengnya selaku leadernya.

"Uoohhh!" Seru yang lain. Yang berarti mereka fix, ya bener-bener fix besok bakal ke Dufan!

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **Pojok ngebacot**

Le: hai hai~ ketemu lagi sama kita, maaf ya chapter kali ini agak dikit, padahal gue tau beberapa dari kalian ada yang nunggu ff sableng ini:(

Ri: Berhubung pengen ukk ini ditbcin dulu aja sih, ya.. kira2 bakal lanjut 2 minggu lagi. So yeah...

Le: Waktunya bales review!

 ** _"Yang ditabrak Ajeng itu si Enon kan?! Lanjut~~~"_** _ **-Bbangssang**_

Ri: siapa ya kira2?

Le: liat aja nanti www

 ** _"ini epep keren banget dah. gue greget ama si jojo and ahmad. ucul amad dah. cara penulisan ceritanya juga baguuus bangt. ringan bacanya. dan kata2nya juga gag susah buat dicerna. ditungu banget lanjutannya. asal jangan berhenti ditengah2 ajha. semua pair gua terima dah. disini mamat jual mahal ya ? fighting" -tutihandayani_**

Le: waw terimakasih terimakasih ww eh mamat gajual mahal ah..

Ri: iya okee, tunggu ya

 _ **"Kuaaaaaaa xD xD**_

 _ **Satukann Jojo sama Ahmadddd, yah Le/? :'v**_

 _ **Satukann mereeekkaaaa QaQ**_

 _ **Aduhh Jojo kamu itu, kamu ituu MANIS BANGET YA AMPUNNN /dijitak/**_

 _ **Lanjutkaannnn thor-nim**_

 _ **Keep writing yah**_

 _ **Hwaiting! /pelukLele" -Ros745**_

Le: ah.. ini ff multipair ww, jojo emang manis kyah btw gue ganyangka banyak yang ngeship jojo ahmad disini.. gue sama rina termasuk. Wis ini udah lanjut

Ri: q ngambek sm qm hmp

Le: dia ngambek gegara ga dipeluk... padahal dia yang bikin plotnya HAHA gue cuman ngembangin kerangka ceritanya

 _ **"bentar bentar ada yg kurang nih .**_

 _ **THOR ENON GUA LU KEMANAIN THOR *peluk_enon" -bininya enon**_

Ri: enon lu di kayangan

Le: wadoooo serem ada bininya neh Rin

 _ **"kampret lah ini ff kudu dilanjut :"v**_

 _ **vernon muncul hore :'v**_

 _ **uji seme itu rada gimana menurut gw mah :'v**_

 _ **tapi bodo ah yg penting ceritanya asik :v" -jeon97**_

Ri: hore enon muncul, ywla makasi mb

Le: uji seme keanya asik ah? apalagi sama udin ngeng /pergi kamu

Yolo segitu aja maaf mengecewakan kalian semua apalagi ini updatenya lama... taunya cuman dikit.. kita-kita harus fokus ukk soalnya btw selamat untuk kalian yang udah kelarin un yh ww adios, sayonara!

-Lele Ngambang & Starry Sky and Cat, 22 Mei 2016


	4. Chapter 3

**The Adventure of Bopung Family**

 **main cast:**

Seventeen members

 **rating:**

T

 **disclaimer:**

SVT punya pledis dan para orang tuanya

 **WARNING !**

Namanya juga bopung pasti isinya ngaco udah lah ya. Ooc, bahasa gabaku. Terus ini multipair, mau crack ato biasa semua ada.

.

.

 **Chapter 3: Dufan!**

Hari ini hari yang ditunggu-tunggu para bopungs. Dimana mereka bakal makan nasi uduk Bang IkhwanㅡKoreksi, dimana mereka bakal pergi ke Dufan untuk pertama kalinya. E tapi ga salah juga sih mereka pada kepengen makan nasi uduk Bang Ikhwan yang terkenal banget di Jakarta (ini beneran ada loh)

Mereka pun naik metromimi, dan didalemnya pengap banget. Banyak orangnye.

"AQUA AQUAAA MIJOOON CACINGMEN CACINGMEENN"

"Mas minat beli batu akiknya? Murah loh, khusus mas saya diskonin deh"

"Yak saya bakal nyanyiin beberapa lagu, siap... AITAKATTA AITAKATTA AITAKATTA! YE!"

Yang terakhir ngamen ato ngidol gangerti ah.

Coba kalian bayangin, 12 bopung yang baru pertama kali ke Jakarta, kejebak di kerumunan bus cem gini. Pada koid kali ye. Untung ini cuman fanfiction, oke balik.

"U- Udin- Tolongin abang dong- Se- sesek nafas nihㅡ" Keluh Uji yang udah dikepret makhluk-makhluk didalem bis.

Udin sebenernya ogah banget nolongin Uji yang selalu pdkt-in dia, tapi kalo Uji ngilang, siapa yang ngejar-ngejar Udin lagi? EAAAAAA.

Udin pun ngasih tangannya, "Cepet pegang tangan gue"

Uji dengan senang hati langsung genggam tangan Udin. Udin dalem hati cuman ngeringis, _"Gusti, demi apa gue nolongin dia..."_

Sementara itu, Ahmad sama Jojo lagi hoki, mereka dapet tempat duduk di bis yang ramenya minta ampun ini.

Enyak diem-diem mau memperalat Ahmad nih.

"Mad, lo ngerelain semuanya demi gue kan..?"

Ahmad dalem hati langsung ngomong, _"Buset, nyak kesambet apaan nih? Kok ngomong kea gitu? Jangan-jangan... Dia akhirnya nerima perasaan gue!?"_

"Kalo gitu boleh gak... Relain kursi lo buat gue?" Tanya enyak sambil masang mata berkaca-kaca segala.

"Njis, ogah. Setengah mati nyarinya pret"

Mpoz.

Jojo cuman ngesweatdrop ngeliatin dua orang itu.

"Ju, kalo lo mau, duduk aja disini, gue bisa berdiri kok" Tawar Jojo.

 _"Duh, di sebelah Ahmad? Males banget.. Tapi biarlah, daripada kaga dapet duduk.."_ Pikir enyak.

"Boleh nih? Tengkyu Jo~"

Pas Jojo mau bangun, lengannya ditahan sama Ahmad.

"Jo, lo yang duduk duluan, berarti lo yang berhak duduk." Katanya.

Enyak langsung kebingungan, Jojo juga.

"Nyak lo nyari kursi aja sendiri ngapa" Lanjut Ahmad.

"Mager" Jawab enyak sambil ngorek kuping.

"Yaudah terima nasib aja ye"

"Jink"

Dan terpaksalah enyak berdiri di samping Jojo sama Ahmad.

Dalem hati enyak pasti udah nyumpah serapahin si Ahmad, apa ini katanya naksir dia tapi kok jahat banget si.

Enyak buang muka.

Beda orang beda isi hati, si Jojo daritadi udah dag dug dug disko karena dibelain ama Ahmad. Ntah kenapa kalo gini rasanya warm banget. Dia senyam senyum sambil genggam lengannya sendiri. Si Ahmad yang disamping sadar Jojo senyam senyum, Ahmad cuman senyum setengah centi gitu.

Sementara di belakang kursi mereka ada si Ajeng yang duduk bareng orang asing. Dia sedari tadi nunduuk aja terus, dalem hati dia ga berani ngeliat orang sampingnya gara-gara cakep banget. Bule cuy, takut takut ntar diajak ngomong dia jadi kayak anak ilang.

Enyak ngelirik Ajeng, terus ngelirik orang disampingnya. Dia iseng.

"Permisi sir, you bule?" Tanya Enyak dengan inggris pas pasan. Si bule nyadar Enyak ngomong ama dia. Dia lepas maskernya. Ajeng udah gelagapan pengen ngomel ke Enyak.

"Ah nggak saya orang sini kok" katanya terus senyum, enyak cuman ber'oh'ria, si Ajeng manyun-manyun seneng gitu ternyata si bule orang sini.

Dari jauh, adeknya enyak ngerti ngapa Ajeng gitu, dia ngelipet tangannya. Wawan yang ikut berdiri disamping protes. "Nyet lu ngapa pake lipet tangan dah ah sempit bego"

Mamat langsung natep Wawan. "Lo bilang apa gue tadi?"

Matanya melotot, Wawan balik bacot. "Ah bisik lo jangan nyempit-nyempitin" Terus ujung ujungnya ini mahluk dua bacot di metromini, bahkan lebih kenceng dari pedagang asongan yang lewat.

Dadang ama Hoshi yang di belakang cuman diem sambil ngeliatin mereka. Plus makan rujak pengganti pop corn.

Tiba-tiba Metromininya ngerem mendadak. Sontak kan ya orang yang didalem pada nggeser beberapa langkah. Aming yang lagi berdiri didepan Jun kaget eh kelepasan dia jadi jatoh, untungnya dia sempet pake dua tangannya buat numpu. Cuman dia ga nyadar kalo dua tangannya ngunci kepala Jun.

Aming langsung nafas lega, tapi Jun di depan nya udah kea mayat. Dia pucat banget mana mukanya meme. Wawan nyadar Aming di posisi itu, dia gigit tangan Mamat. Pelepasan katanya.

Lah Mamatnya teriak terus nabok Wawan. Terus mereka berantem di metromini udah tau sempit tetep aja di lanjutin.

Enyak didepan cuman sweatdrop sambil nepok jidat. Uji ama Udin masih sibuk ama dunianya.

Beberapa lama kemudian mereka sampe di Dufan, 12 bopungs turun deh disana. Sebelumnya Ajeng kan diri, bule sampingnya ikut diri. Ajengnya bingung, bulenya nyadar. Dia cuman senyum aja gitu dibalik maskernya sebelum jalan keluar.

Ajeng bengong sebentar terus akhirnya dia keluar, sampenya di luar si bule ilang. Ajeng kecewa, enyak nyenggol tangannya. "Baris mau diitung Ahmad"

Mereka semua pun nurutin Ahmad.

"Hm, oke! Ayo kita masuk!" Seru Ahmad.

"Bang, ini tiketnya." Kata Aming sambil nyerahin tiket ke Ahmad.

"Kalo gaada tiket, masuknya gimana" Lanjut Aming.

Ahmad pun nerima tiket dari Aming, terus nyengir watados doang. Yang lain natep Ahmad males sambil ngomong di dalem hati, _"Gabecus jadi leader njir"_

Dengan begitu, Ahmad bagi-bagiin tiket masuknya. Pas Ajeng dapet tiketnya, dia malah dapet yang lecek.

"Paan nih?" Ajeng ga terima dapet yang lecek.

"Tiket lo lah" Jawab Aming.

Ajeng kesel, dia langsung ngejawab, "Gue kira titit lo, jelek sih"

"Anjing kamu Jeng:)"

"Ngaca thx:)"

Yang lain pada ngesweatdrop ngeliat dua makhluk itu berantem.

Mereka semua pun langsung masuk ke tempat pemeriksaan tiket (yang nanti dirobek gitulah tiketnya/?)

Terus enyak ngeliat, kalo staff yang lagi ngerobek tiketnya itu bule yang tadi dia temuin di metromini.

"Loh? You kan bule tadi?"

"Ah.. Iya, haha.."

Di sisi lain, Ajeng lagi ribut sama staff yang mau ngerobekkin tiketnya.

"Maaf, tapi kita tidak menerima tiket yang sudah lusuh, ataupun kotor" Kata staffnya.

"LAH MANA GUE TAU SI AMING YANG NGASIH GUE INI!?" Bales Ajeng.

Dari jauh, Aming ketawa jahat.

Otomatis orang-orang disekitarnya ngeliat kenapa disitu ribut. Termasuk temen-temen kampungnya dan cowok yang mirip-mirip bule itu.

Cowok itu langsung ngehampirin staff tadi.

"Dia teman saya, tolong biarkan dia masuk" Kata cowok itu sambil megang pundak staffnya.

"Tapi ini sudah peraturanㅡ"

"Mau saya laporkan ke kakek saya?"

"Ti, tidak..."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan dia masuk, terima kasih."

"Ba, baik..."

Jujur aja, yang lain pada kagum ngeliat cowok itu ngebelain Ajeng. Dan reaksi Ajeng? Dia kicep setengah mati + mukanya panas mendadak.

"Ma, makasih..." Ucap Ajeng terbata-bata.

"Kenyamanan pengunjung selalu menjadi prioritas utama kami. Sama-sama."

 _"Prioritas utama kalian pala lo peyang, staff tadi ngotot anjer"_ Umpat semua bopungs dalem hati.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf atas kelakuan staff kami, apakah anda bersedia jika saya menemani anda berkeliling disini?"

 _"WANJAAAYY LANGSUNG DOR!"_

Ajeng kebingungan, dia langsung nengok ke temen-temen lainnya.

 _"nJEG TOLONGIN GUE KUDU NGAPAIN"_ Ajeng ngode-ngode ke mereka.

Terus Ahmad langsung nyaut, _"Ikuti kata hatimu Ajeng"_ Dia ngeletakkin tangannya di dada. Sambil pasang tampang alim.

Dan disana Ajeng rasanya kepengen banget ngegoreng Ahmad.

 _"Si bego, ikuti kata hati pale lu, woi gue kudu gimana njir serius asfdgjshsj"_ Ajeng masih ngode-ngode ke temennya.

Dia pun ngelirik ke temen-temen yang (gak) bisa dipercayain. Dadang ama Hoshi.

 _"Heh curut-curut, terima ato kagak neh?"_ -Ajeng

 _"TERIMA LAH LO BEGO ATO GIMANA JARANG-JARANG ADA YANG MAU AMA LO JENG"_ -Hoshi

 _"GANTENG PULA"_ -Dadang

 _"Kampret:)"_ -Ajeng

"Bo, boleh deh.." Akhirnya Ajeng pun nerima tawaran cowok tadi.

"Okay, nama saya Alexander Vernon the 3rd, panggil saja Vernon, nama anda?"

 _"Alejandro Pernon de waaatt...?"_ Para bopungs cuman mikir keras. Ada ye nama macem gitu?

"Nah, mari saya tuntun." Si bule yang katanya namanya Vernon itu narik tangannya Ajeng, Ajeng cengo. Yang lain lebih cengo.

"Gila.. Harusnya gue nggak kasih tiket yang lecek ke dia.." Ujar Aming kecil.

"Oh iya, kalian semua juga ayo!" Seru Vernon yang udah lumayan jauh.

"Eh? I, iya!" Saut mereka semua.

.

.

"Yang ini cangkir putar, saya rekomendasikan untuk memainkan wahana ini untuk permulaan."

Ajeng dan yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk mudeng. Tapi entah kenapa, bahasa Vernon terlalu baku. Mereka gak pw ngedengerinnya.

"Pe- Pernon-"

"It's Vernon."

"Fernon?-"

"Vernon."

Hoshi yang jengkel ngeliatin ini dua ribut cuman gegara namanya, akhirnya pun tereak.

"RIBET AMAT SI! UDAH, PANGGIL AJA ENON! GAMPANG KAN!?"

Yang lain langsung kaget. Terus Hoshi masih lanjut tereak, "LO JUGA! NGAPAIN SIH NGOMONG BAKU BANGET!? GA ENAK DIDENGER TAU GAK!" Dia tereak gitu sambil nunjuk ke Ver- Oke kita ikutan panggil Enon aja dah. Iye, Lele sama Rina yang baca narasinya, jan banyak bacod syuh syuh.

"Wh- what are you talking about, mister? Kalian kan pengunjung, dan saya kerja disini-"

"Enggak! Lo tuh temen kita!"

Kicep.

Temen-temen bopung di belakang Hoshi langsung kalang kabut telepati.

 _"WOY SEJAK KAPAN DIA TEMEN KITA!?"_ -Aming

 _"NANTI KALO KITA DIKIRA SKSD GIMANA GEBLE"_ -Uji

 _"Lebih banyak teman, lebih berfaedah, benar bukan?_ " -Ahmad

Yang lain langsung natep ke Ahmad males. Ahmad nyengir, "Hehe"

Ajeng yang di depan Hoshi ikutan telepati, _"SUMPA LO BANG, MATI AJA SANA"_

Sedangkan Enon cuman terperangah sama apa yang baru dibilang sama Hoshi.

 _"Temen is... Friend, right?"_ Pikir dia. Terus perlahan dia senyum.

Di pertengahan kegiatan senyum Enon, tiba-tiba Dadang langsung nyadarin Enon pake suaranya.

"Uhm- Jadi.. Ayo kita main?"

"Ah- I, iya! Ayo masuk!"

Mereka berdua belas pun masuk (Enon gaikut, kan dia staff disitu), ya ga mungkin itu semua masuk ke cangkir yang sama lah, gila aja. Yang ada cangkirnya ancur. Mereka semua masuk ke cangkir yang beda-beda.

Setelah main cangkir puter, Enon pun nyaranin mereka buat main ontang-anting. Gila ya emang si Enon ini, ngerekomendasiinnya wahana yang ga nyelo.

Mereka semua pun pergi ke wahana ontang anting dianterin Enon. Pas Trio ayam naik mereka asik banget mainnya kayak nemuin dunia baru.

"DE HOL NIU WOOORRLLLDD~!" Dadang sampe nyanyi lagu 'The Whole New World' dari Disney. Tapi maklum lah, gegara dia orang kampung, kesannya malah jadi kek lolongan kuda lagi kasmaran. Ajeng sama Hoshi pun tepuk tangan heboh.

"ASOY, DANG! LANJOOOTTT!" Seru Hoshi.

Ajeng pun ikutan teriak, "MANTAB GAAN!"

Iya, dunia baru.

Dunia baru juga bagi Aming yang semasa naiknya pusing ga kepalang.

Dalem hati dia nanyain, _"kapan selesenya ya robb"_ dan hal yang sama terjadi juga sama enyak. Turun-turun si enyak ditawarin minum sama Ahmad, tapi enyaknya malah tsun.

"G-gue baik-baik aja kok! Pergi sana!"

Ahmad langsung ngegalau di toilet.

Setelah itu, Enon ajak ke wahana Kora-kora. Awalnya trio ayam udah siap banget gitu kan, pada semangat pengen naik wahana ekstrim lain. Tapi pas mulai, Si Dadang kek ngerasain hawa gelap.

"Bang.. kok.. gue ga enaㅡ"

Belom selese ngomong perahunya dah jalan. Demi dewa mereka teriak kenceng banget.

"HUWAAAA GUE GAMAO MATI!"

"ENYAAAKKKK!"

"KANDANG AYAM GUE DI KAMPUNG BELOM GUE BERSIHIINN!"

Dan sebagainya. Di bawah, ada Enon yang lagi ngeliatin mereka bertiga. Terus dia ketawa pelan dan ngegumam, "Heh bocah.. Lucu."

Nah Si Wawan juga teriak-teriak bareng Mamat di sampingnya. Cuman, saking takutnya dia ampe ga nyadar melukin Mamat, lah Mamatnya protes.

"INI MASIH JALAN BEGO JANGAN PELUK GUA!"

Wawan balik teriak, "BODOAMAT SAT GUA TAKUT!" dan keributan mereka berlanjut sampe depan belakang mereka sweatdrop.

Di sisi lain, Uji masih sempet-sempetnya ngegombal di keadaan kek gini.

"T- tenang aja Din, ada abang yang bakal ngelindungin kamu." Kata Uji sok gagah. Padahal mukanya udah pucet segala macem.

Udin natep datar ke Uji, terus ngomong dalem hati, _"Cot u bang, tinggian juga gue, ngaca tuh, muka udah kek kebelet pen pipis."_

Pada saat itu juga, rasa seneng, takut, semangat, nyampur aduk. Mereka belum pernah ngerasain perasaan kek gini.

Setelah naik Kora-kora sampe mampus, Enon pun nyaranin mereka buat istirahat dulu. Kasian juga ngeliatnya.

"Gue ngerekomendasiin es krim disini! Sebenernya ada snack lain, tapi menurut gue sih yang paling enak itu es krim!" Jelas Enon sambil nunjuk ke salah satu stall es krim. Yang lain cuman ngangguk-ngangguk mudeng doang.

"Aissh.. Gue males ngantrinya.. Yaudah gambreng yok!" Ujar enyak yang emang mageran 24/7.

"Iya deh, gambreng aja yuk." Tambah Jun.

Jadilah mereka (kecuali Enon) ngegambreng, ujung-ujungnya Ajeng yang kena.

"Lah kampret.."

"Wkwk nih duitnya Jeng, gue mau yang rasa vanilla." Kata enyak sambil nyerahin duit.

"Gue coklat!" Seru Aming, Dadang, Hoshi barengan.

"Dih, Ming kok lo makan sesama jenis sih." Kata Hoshi.

"MATI AJA ANJIR"

"Aming! Bahasanya!" Si Ahmad sempet-sempetnya negur soal ginian.

"Bodo ah bang! Gue ga mau jadi anak soleh lagi!" Tukas Aming kzl. Di dalem hati Dadang teriak seneng karena rivalnya udah gaada.

"Gue vanilla." -Wonwoo

"Stroberi." -Uji

"Vanilla!" -Udin

"Coklat." -Jun

"Vanilla." -Mamat

"Stroberi." -Jojo

"Coklat." -Ahmad

Ajeng pun dengan sebelnya nyatet pesenan mereka semua, dan langsung ngacir ke stall es krimnya. Untungnya ada Enon yang mau nemenin.

"Pasti susah ya mesti nanggung 11 pesenan gitu.. Belum lagi sama punya lo." Enon mulai pembicaraan. Mereka sekarang lagi ngantri.

"Iya nih.. Rese emang.. btw lo mau rasa apa?" Tanya Ajeng.

"Eh?"

"Lo mau es krim rasa apa? Biar gue traktirin."

"Ah- Gausah repot-repotㅡ"

"Udahlah, kan Hoshi udah bilang, kita temen, gausah canggung gitu dong!"

Ditawarin gitu, Enon makin ga enak buat nolaknya, "Uhm.. Yaudah gue mau yang coklat aja."

Ajeng ngangguk mantep, "Oke lah!"

Mereka berdua pun udah nyampe di depan, dan mereka langsung pesen semua yang udah Ajeng catet tadi.

Setelah itu, mereka balik lagi ke tempat peristirahatan tadi.

"Woi, nih." Ajeng nyerahin plastik yang isinya es krim pesenan mereka.

"Wih, ntap. Thanks Jeng~" Kata Dadang sambil ngambil es krimnya, dan langsung diikutin yang lainnya lainnya. Mereka rebutan cem bocah.

Di saat mereka lagi nikmatin es krim masing-masing, Enon nyadar ada es krim nyasar di pipinya Ajeng. Sebagai warga bumi yang baik, dia elapin noh.

"Belepotan tuh." Katanya sambil nebarin senyum pepsodent.

Ajeng kicep sama apa yang baru dilakuin Enon, terus mukanya berubah jadi merah.

"CIIEEEEEE!" Sorak bopung lainnya, pada riuh sama kejadian tadi. Ajeng mau ngamok tapi terlalu malu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, es krim mereka pun habis dan mereka lanjut ke wahana berikutnya.

Bom-bom Kar! (Atau car? Gatau ah nulisnya)

Di wahana ini, 1 mobilnya bisa dinaikin 2 orang. Mereka pun buru-buru cari pasangan.

Wawan yang tadinya mau bareng Aming langsung diseret Mamat buat naik bareng.

"WOI KENAPA SAMA GUA JING!?" Pekik Wawan kesel.

"LAGIAN JUNNYA GA MAU IKUT YAUDAH GUA SAMA SIAPA LAGI!? CUMAN LU YANG DEKET SAMA GUA!" Bales Mamat ga kalah kesel.

Tiba-tiba Wawan nyengir ngedenger hal itu, "Oooh.. Gitu..." dia ngomong gitu pake nada ngejek. Terus dia curi-curi pandang ke Aming yang keknya emang lagi ga pengen banget sama Wawan, akhirnya dia pun ngambil keputusan.

"Oke, kalo gitu, ayo."

Jujur aja Mamat lagi ngerutukin dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia goblok banget buat naik bareng Wawan. Tapi ya emang gitu kenyataannya, jadinya kan terpaksa.

Di sisi lain, Aming yang nyadar Wawan naik mobilnya bareng Mamat, cuman ngehela nafas. Keknya dia mesti naik sendirian.

 _"Biarlah, gue ga keberatan juga."_ Pikirnya.

Meskipun lagi ada suasana mellow gitu, yang namanya bopung pasti ribut lah ya.

"BANG HOOOSSHH!"

"DADAAAAANNGGG!"

Ya, Hoshi sama Dadang langsung ber-highfive ria karena mereka berdua bakal naik mobilnya barengan. Meanwhile Ajeng cemberut, "Gue sama siapa dong?" Tanyanya.

"Mau bareng gue?" Tawar Enon sambil masang senyum manis. Ajeng ga mungkin kan nolak tawaran dari bule ganteng gitu, dia pun ngangguk seneng.

"I, iya!"

Ngeliatin Enon dan Ajeng yang tiba-tiba jadi akrab (dan romantis) gitu, Uji jadi kepikiran sama nasib dirinya sendiri.

 _"Set dah, Si Ajeng sama Enon yang baru kenalan aja udah akrab banget.. Ini gue yang udah pdkt-an 2 tahun ke Udin masih sama-sama aja.."_ Tutur Uji dalem hati.

Disitu, Uji pun ngambil keputusan,

 _"gue bakal nunjukin sisi serius gue disini,"_ Tekad Uji bulat pake satu tangan dikepal, dia ngangguk kek di anime-anime. "Yosh"

Terus Uji nyamperin Udin, dia kek megang tangannya erat, lah yang punya ogah tapi pas liat muka Uji dia jadi bingung. Awalnya mau nanya 'kok gitu', tapi Uji udah duluan ngomong. "Abang kadang capek gak kamu notis, biar abang tunjukin seberapa kuat abang disini," Dia nengok. "Jomplangin mobil Aming sekalipun abang bisa Din, asal untuk kamu"

Udin ngeblush berat, dia nutupin mulutnya sambil nengok ke kiri, ngehindarin tatapan mata Uji yang berapi-api. Dia dalem hati mikir, " _ini boncel beneran suka sama gue.. T-tapi gue_ _gaboleh jual murah di depan dia!"_

Di sisi lain keliatan 3 tertua lagi berebutan kursi, di selesaiin pake suit gamau, yang mirip cewek nolak. Katanya _ga elit banget._

Enyak nyundul Ahmad pake sikut, matanya jutek. Dia nunjuk bom-bom kar pake dagunya, "Mad ngalah dong ama gua." Katanya sambil ngelipet tangannya.

Yang di sikut ikut ngelipet tangan. "Kenapa ga lo sama gue aja?" Terus keliatan kilat tipis dari mata mereka, Jojo yang dari tadi merhatiin tiba tiba malu malu kucing narik baju Ahmad. Dia nengok.

"Mad tapi gue maunya ama elo…" Terus tiba tiba jadi senggang, Jojo merah banget. Enyak duluan melotot. Babeh bingung apa yang terjadi.

Ujung ujungnya juga mereka dempet-dempetan bertiga.

Aming dipojok sweatdrop. Agak lama kemudian dia nyadar Jun yang cuman berdiri di depan wahana. Dia kek gaya gaya hits 'berkacak pinggang'. Aming ngeliatin Jun yang lagi ngehela nafas ngeliat Mamat naik wahana bareng Wawan.

Aming ngedeketin, "Nyet lo g main y," Terus dia ngebisik, "Cemen."

Jun ga terima dipanggil cemen. Dia ngehentakin satu kaki di depan Aming, kek ngajak berantem macem preman. "Bacot u gelut ama gua sini."

Dan terjadi lagi pertengkaran antara dua makhluk tapi kali ini bom-bom karnya beda. Sendiri sendiri.

Lima menit kemudian semua bopungs udah siaga di mobil masing masing. Mobil 1, Uji dan Udin. Mobil 2, Dadang dan Hoshi. Mobil 3, Wawan dan Mamat. Mobil 4, Enon dan Ajeng. Mobil 5, Aming. Mobil 6, Jun. Mobil 7, Jojo, Ahmad, Enyak.

Si petugas di pinggir dalem hati ngatain, _"sengklek"._ Kemudian dia ngasih aba aba buat para pemain.

"Siap!? 1, 2, 3! Nyalakan mesin!" Teriak si petugas.

 _BRRUUUMMMMMMM!_ Mobil 3 langsung ngegas, keduanya berebutan setir. Mamat ga nyelo, "SETIRNYA GUA YANG MEGANG SAT."

Wawan bales, "GUA YANG DI KURSI KEMUDI GOBLOK."

"AH GUA YANG NYETIR."

"BACOT KITA MAU NABRAK."

Kemudian dengan dramatisnya mobil mereka nabrak mobil 7 dengan pengemudi Ahmad.

Sontak mobilnya guncang, Ahmad ngamok ke Wawan sama Mamat, teriak, "Kalo nyetir jangan berantem!"

Tapi sebelum itu, sebelum Ahmad ngamok, sedetik setelah mobil mereka nabrak. Enyak yang dipojok hampir kepental, Jojo di tengah langsung siap siaga mau nangkep Enyak.

"Nyak awas!" Teriaknya. Niatnya Jojo mau narik pergelangan tangan, tapi entah kenapa yang dapet pinggangnya. Pas Ahmad lagi ngomel, keduanya saling diem, juga malu, pas balik posisi semula, Enyak malu-malu ngelirik ke Jojo. Dia nyicit, "Makasih Jo."

Jojo ngangguk kecil, terus jadi awkward.

Sementara sisi Mobil 1 yang daritadi ngejar Mobil 5 tanpa ampun. Yang ngendarain ikut ngamok, "WOI ANJENG LO TAU KAN GUE LAGI GELUT AMA ABANG BANGSAT DEPAN GUA." Dia teriak teriak, tapi ga didengerin, Si Uji tetep aja ngejar mobilnya Aming.

Terus tiba saatnya si Jun nyeringai, _"ini kesempatan gua"_ batinnya.

Pas dia nancep gas mau nyundul Mobil 5, tiba tiba sesuatu yang tak terduga datang,

Yang punya mobil teriak.

Apa yang terjadi?

 **TBC.**

 **Pojok ngebacot**

Ri: Hay!1! ! Maaf banget kita udah g apdet selama berbulan-bulan. Niatnya 1 bulan selese tapi apalah ngadet anjg. Buat reader yang setia menunggu terimakasy ya :^) cinta dari Rina. Aku masih ngambek yang dinotis Bapak doang loh :^), bye

Le: HAAAIII! AAAAHH UDAH LAMA BANGET GA UPDATE INI FANFIC sebenernya kita nyicil tiap hari loh jadi beri tepuk tangan dong buat kita berduaaa /g/ oh iya, tolong berikan banyak 'sarang' kepada anakku :* dan waktunya bales review!

 _ **"eh anjir tahu bulatv lanjut thor" -Cheonsa Yoon**_

Le: pasti lah kita lanjutin kok tuh buktinya dah update kan

Ri: Hehe ini udah lanjut

 _ **"Leleleeleleelelelelele /dijoroki sianida**_

 _ **"Ini ucul banget hwaaaa, pokoknya kudu dilanjut ini mah :" Dan kasih moment Ahamd Jojo dikit coba :" haus kasih sayang mereka /gak/**_  
 _ **Hwaiting!" -Aza Bee**_

Le: aaahhh makasiihh asik ada shipper mamad x jojo lagi nih;-) nih udah ditambahin ww

Ri: Allahuma aku ga dinotis sing sabar. Iya ini udah ada AhmadJojonya silahkan.

Le: *puk2*

 _ **"**_ _ **kapan di lanjut ini :'v" -jeon97**_

Le: maaf baru update:(

Ri: Hai kamu yang sejak dulu nungguin maaf ya kit telat apdetnya:-(

 _ **"**_ _ **gokil amsyong ngakak ndirian gue aduh anjuulanjut thor" -blxcklily**_

Le: hEHEHE MAAF:(

Ri: Seeb

 _ **"**_ _ **Di tengah khusuk baca karena belum nyesuai-in diri ama nama mereka tiba2 langsung berenti baca dan malah nyanyi pas bagian adinda-lalu mikir, oh iya, pas juga ternyata x""D wkwkwk**_

 _ **Seru bayangin mereka jd bopung gitu, sabar ya jojo. Asdfghjkl itu vernon kan? Cie.. akhirnya nongol**_  
 _ **Yg jelas saya tancep bendera otp di sini! Gyahahaha (abaikan)" -Kaizen Katsumoto**_

Le: WOY MBAK KAIZEN NOTIS KITA RIN AAAHH MAKASIH UDAH NYEMPETIN BACA FF GA JELAS INIII TT_TT iya kan seru www

Ri: Omgomgomgsenpaingenotis. Hehe iya makasy

 _ **"**_ _ **Sebenarnya blm terlalu kenal pair2 svt, tapi kayaknya saya jadi suka uji x udin, haish pair mini2 bikin perut sakit... wkwk bayangin uji ngomong "Udin sayaaang~" langsung gabisa diem, emang ya dibalik badan bantetnya tersimpan jiwa playboy/gakwoi (ditabok uji)**_

 _ **Jun gila bisa ya alay gitu gegara gasekamar ama mamat x"""**_  
 _ **Lanjut! Semangat!"**_

Le: AKHIRNYA ADA YANG JATUH KE SHIP UJI X UDIN RIN! KITA BERHASIILLL! oh iya makasih atas dukunganmu mbak~

 _ **"**_ _ **belom update oh whyyy :'3" -jeon97**_

Le: MAAFKAN KAMIIIIIIII

 _ **"**_ _ **Oke, sekarang aku harus panggil kamu apa? Lele? Salam kenal ya, Lele. Aku Li ;)**_

 _ **Demi apa gue suka banget sama fic model begini! Bopung!Seventeen itu asdfghjkl banget dan gue langsung ngakak cuma baca judulnya aja, tambah girang baca uname nya yang nulis, tambah jungkir balik gue baca ceritanya. Dan ini gue lagi salto sambil nulis review/?**_  
 _ **Lucu banget, namanya indah sekali duh jadi pengen/? APALAGI NAMANYA SI MINGYU ANJIIIR APA-APAAN AMIN KIMEN Astaghfirullah, ya rosul...**_  
 _ **Dan fic nya islamic banget deh kayaknya ya. Hahaha. Yaudahlah, owe mau lanjut ke ch sebelah." -Honeylili**_

Le: SALAHIN RINA YANG NGUSULIN NAMA MINGYU KEK GITU gak kok tenang aja ga islami banget kok ;)

 _ **"Mau minum apa?**_  
 _ **Ale-ale!**_  
 _ **Frutang!**_  
 _ **Okky Jelly Drink!**_

 _ **demi what?**_

 _ **Pas Uji gak keliatan tuh adegan paling kocak deh, terus pas di ke ef ci, duh pokoknya apik lah.**_  
 _ **Cuss ke ch 3!" -Honeylili**_

Le: ..kayaknya kita nulis merk banyak banget ya di ff ini

 _ **"**_ _ **Plis. Itu fenomena tahu bulat ternyata ada dimana mana yah, legendaris sekali kayaknya :/**_

 _ **Le, aku semakin cinta sama Bopung fic ini,**_  
 _ **betewe, Halo juga Rina! (sksd) (biarin) (masa Le disapa Rina kagak) (yekan?)**_  
 _ **Silahkan dilanjutkan lagi ya, Le dan Ri :D**_  
 _ **MAANGAAAAAAAATTZZZZ!" -Honeylili**_

Le: whaaaiii~ makasiiihh!

Ri: Aduh terharu akhirnya ada yang nyadar gue juga disini:-((( makasi banget loh

 _ **"**_ _ **Huwaaaa~ nie ff lucu banget nae sampe ngakak bacanya, Mereka heboh banget kaya ayam abis nelor (?) Thor si Enon bakal muncul pan? And ceritanya bagus banget thor, semoga segera dilanjut. Udah deh itu aja Review nae.**_

 _ **Sigh Mayume-yuu" -Mayume-yuu**_

Le: hati2 nanti pinggangnya lepas, udah tau kan jawabannya sekarang" ;) haha makasiihh

Ri: H3h3 udah muncul disini wink wonk.

HUWAAAAHHHHH CAPEK GILA NGOPAS REVIEW SEGALA MACEMNYA CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA GAUSAH PAKE DI COPAS AH GREGET GUE SUMPAH o)-( anyway, sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya sampai jumpa!

-Lele Ngambang & CerealOats 30 oktober 2016 (5 BULAN HIATUS COYYYY MANTAB JIWA)


End file.
